Une révélation tardive
by Maurapedia
Summary: Les sentiments qu'éprouvent les deux jeunes femmes l'une envers l'autre vont finir par éclater. Du moins je l'espère. Les personnages sont la propriété de Tess Gerritsen et de la TNT. #FullOfRizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !  
Je suis affreusement novice en la matière mais je préfère les critiques aux compliments (même s****'****ils sont les bienvenus), c****'****est tout de suite plus constructif !  
J****'****attends avec impatience vos reviews, conseils et critiques en tout genre.  
En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

Jane tendit un bras hors des draps, tâtonnant à la recherche de son réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Réalisant qu'elle avait beau taper sur l'appareil, la sonnerie ne cessant point, le jeune lieutenant s'extirpa davantage de ses draps et empoigna son téléphone.

Elle décrocha, la voix pâteuse. S'ensuivit alors un court échange avec son coéquipier, la mettant au courant des dernières évolutions de l'enquête sur laquelle ils planchaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Ces éléments récents allaient leur permettre de sortir un peu la tête de l'eau. Cavanaugh, le chef du département, leur mettait une pression supplémentaire à chaque semaine vierge de toute avancée.

La jeune femme se massa les tempes, elle avait encore abusé du vin bu la veille. Elle prit une aspirine en conséquence et fila sous la douche en pestant. Alors qu'elle tentait de mettre la main sur une tenue propre, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. « Il ne manquait plus que ça. » maugréa-t-elle, se dirigeant vers l'entrée et ajustant du même coup sa serviette de bain.

-Tu as une sale mine. A quand remontent tes dernières analyses sanguines ? Tu es peut être sujette à des carences. Si tu veux je peux m'en charger demain avec le matériel du labo. Pense juste à ne rien avaler le matin, café compris.

-Bonjour Maura, tu es splendide toi aussi, ronchonna Jane tout en s'effaçant afin de laisser la jeune femme passer.

-Toi aussi tu trouves ? Renchérit Maura, faisant volte-face, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-Maura ! Ce que tu peux être agaçante ! S'exclama Jane en claquant la porte derrière elles.

Maura leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules, habituées aux sautes d'humeur matinales de sa collègue. La première fois qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, Jane était d'aussi mauvaise humeur que ce matin-là. A cette époque elle travaillait aux mœurs, ce qui nécessairement supposait une couverture.

La jeune femme se remémora avec amusement qu'en la voyant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lister mentalement les différents synonymes se référant aux filles de joie. Jane tentait désespérément d'obtenir un café gratuit mais Stanley n'en démordait pas. Maura vint alors à son secours mais ne reçut pas l'accueil qu'elle eut espéré. Rien ne supposait alors qu'elles deviendraient si proches.

Tirant Maura de ses pensée, la grande brune réapparue vêtue d'une chemine blanche, d'une jupe crayon noire rehaussée d'escarpins de la même couleur.

-Oh Jane, tu es vraiment très belle, mais tu ne pas décemment pas sortir avec des vêtements froissés.

-Maura, j'ai vraiment pas le temps et je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. Tu es vraiment désespérante le matin…

-Mais j'ai dit que tu étais très belle ! S'offusqua Maura sans comprendre. Tu devrais ne plus rien avoir à te mettre plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bref, lieutenant Rizzoli, je suis passée vous prendre un café et je suis garée en double-file, pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?

Maura n'attendit pas d'obtenir une réponse, elle tourna les talons et de sa démarche de mannequin, disparue de l'appartement. Jane resta d'abord interdite, peu habituée aux remarques spontanées de sa collègue et amie, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de compliments sur sa tenue. En tendant l'oreille, Jane pouvait l'entendre proposer depuis le couloir, de lui prêter un chemisier, car cela allait de soi, il fallait toujours avoir des vêtements de rechange au bureau.

Sans le savoir, le Dr Isles réussit à esquisser un sourire sur les lèvres de sa coéquipière qui empoigna sa plaque, son Glock et son café avant de claquer la porte.

Si la jeune blonde conservait des vêtements de rechange au sous-sol, dans son bureau attenant à la morgue, il y avait une raison bien précise et connue des deux jeunes femmes.

Quelques années plus tôt, les deux jeunes femmes avaient échangé leurs vêtements, permettant ainsi à Jane de ne pas se rendre dans une de ses éternelles tenues de travail à son rencard. La légiste fut contrainte de porter le chemisier blanc, le pantalon et la veste noire assortie de sa collègue, le tout dix fois trop grand pour elle.

En y repensant, se souvint Jane, Maura s'était attirée les faveurs de plusieurs femmes ce jour-là. Heureusement que cela n'arrivait qu'à elle ces choses-là.

Le lieutenant Frost, le capitaine Korsak et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Cavanaugh dès leur arrivée au poste. Leur chef ne semblait pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, apparaissant plus contrarié et irritable qu'à l'accoutumé. Les trois agents et le médecin légiste, comme unis par un accord tacite, firent profil bas et encaissèrent les brimades que leur adressait leur supérieur, aux prises avec divers responsables politiques, qui le sommaient de résoudre l'affaire au plus vite.

- Si seulement les médias n'en faisaient pas leurs choux gras ! Se lamenta Jane en lançant le dossier sur son bureau, une fois la mise au point terminée.

-Tu sais Jane, on juge le développement d'un pays sur la base de plusieurs critères, comme le pourcentage de femmes éduquées, le niveau global d'alphabétisation etc. La liberté de la presse en fait également partie, à une échelle plus spécifique certes, étant donné que l'on parle de l'indicateur synthétique des libertés politiques. Cela comprend l'intégrité physique, la primauté du droit, la liberté d'expression donc, la participation politique et l'égalité des chances. Regarde la Corée du Nord, l'Iran ou dans une moindre mesure la Russie et estime toi heureuse que cela constitue notre premier amendement.

Maura affichait son air sérieux et engagé, Frost et Korsak échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que Jane, les bras ballants, observait sa meilleure amie poursuivre sur sa lancée et énumérer les différentes lois françaises sur la liberté d'expression, chacune d'entre elles supprimant ou rétablissant cette dernière, au gré des régimes qui se succédaient.

Le Dr Isles était de ces êtres insolites. Ses parents adoptifs s'étaient assurés de lui donner accès à la meilleure éducation possible, ainsi Maura savait quasiment tout sur tout et lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à l'inconnu, elle s'empressait d'effectuer toutes sortes de recherches afin de pallier à ses lacunes.

Elle avait toujours pensé que la jeune femme devait chercher à combler un manque. La légiste était la personne la plus intelligente que Jane n'ait jamais rencontrée, en revanche, socialement, cette femme était un vrai boulet.

-Maurapédia, c'est bon tu as fini ? Demanda Jane tout sourire en attrapant doucement sa collègue par le bras.

Surprise par le contact exercé par le lieutenant Rizzoli sur son bras, Maura ne su quoi répondre et balbutia tandis qu'elle se laissait entrainer vers l'ascenseur.

Le parcours de la jeune femme, pouvait en effet être qualifié de chaotique. Les absences répétées de ses parents adoptifs et ses capacités intellectuelles, avaient contribué à son isolement. Par-dessus tout, ce qui la coupait des autres, c'était sa franchise déconcertante. Maura était incapable de mentir, sans quoi de violentes crises d'urticaire se manifestaient.

Par ailleurs, elle était convaincue que tout vérité ou presque était bonne à dire, ce qui ne l'avait certainement pas élevée au rang de meilleure copine potentielle.

Mais Maura s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle avancerait seule, contribuant elle-même à son isolement.

Néanmoins, Jane trouvait qu'à ce propos, sa collègue avait fait des efforts considérables depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, et ce malgré ses retrouvailles avec ses parents biologiques. Les épreuves qu'elle avaient traversées auraient pu la mettre plus bas que terre.

Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Jane de trouver le comportement de Maura étrange ces derniers jours, presque systématique gênée en sa présence. Il lui semblait qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de se retrancher derrière ses connaissances et sa meilleure amie se trouvait fort démunie face à cette situation.

Pourtant, comme pour contredire les pensées de la jeune femme, Maura serra le bras qui entourait le sien. A l'inverse de cette dernière, Jane avait grandi au sein d'un milieu social moins privilégié, mais duquel transparaissait une vision de la famille à laquelle Maura n'avait pas été habituée.

Chaque jour, Jane ne pouvait prétendre échapper aux étreintes de sa mère Angela, ni se passer des accolades avec ses frères Frankie et Tommy ; quand, la plupart du temps Maura se raidissait au moindre contact physique.

Dans un sens, aux yeux de Jane, cela concourrait inévitablement au charmes de sa collègue, cette dernière cultivait une certaine inaccessibilité à laquelle le lieutenant s'avérait particulièrement sensible. Son décalage permanent semblait souvent exaspérer la jeune femme, alors qu'au fond, cela lui plaisait.

-ça ne va pas Jane ? S'inquiéta Maura, exerçant davantage de pression sur le bras de son amie. Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme, du bas des reins à la racine de ses cheveux. Ce fut comme si une agréable chaleur se répandait, diffuse, depuis son bas ventre. Elle secoua la tête et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de retrouver ses esprits.

La policière posa la main sur celle de son amie en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

-Tu as vraiment besoin que j'effectue ces analyses, je te trouverai des compléments alimentaires adéquats. En même temps quand on voit le contenu de ton réfrigérateur… souligna-t-elle en disparaissant dans son bureau, dont elle ressortit parée de sa blouse blanche de médecin légiste. L'estomac de Jane lui sembla se retourner à la vue de son amie, extrayant ses cheveux dorés du col de sa blouse.

« Ok, pensa-telle. Que vous arrive-t-il aujourd'hui lieutenant Rizzoli ? Merde j'ai l'impression d'être à fleur de peau. Serait-ce à cause de Casey ? Non, avec du recul je n'ai pas pensé à lui depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être que Maura a raison, je dois faire une chute de tension ou quelque chose comme ça. »

La jolie brune se mit une claque en pensée et reprit définitivement ses esprits.

- J'ai pas le temps de faire des analyses ! Tu as entendu Cavanaugh ? On a plutôt intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles si on veut résoudre cette enquête. Et ne pas avoir à craindre de se retrouver aux scellées.

- J'aimerai vraiment trouver un moyen de vous venir en aide mais j'ai examiné les preuves à maintes reprises et pourtant…

Les yeux du Dr Isles s'écarquillèrent et elle se précipita aussi vite que ses Jimmy Choo le lui permettait vers la paillasse sur laquelle étaient disposés bon nombre d'instruments. Jane avait appris leur nom au fil des ses années de visites au sous-sol, feignant de se désintéresser de la science qu'étalait Maura inlassablement, alors qu'en vérité, elle tachait de tout emmagasiner dans un coin de sa tête.

- Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt, se réprimandait Maura, penchée sur son microscope.

- Quoi, quoi quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Jane l'observait sans rien y comprendre, elle se sentit même un peu exclue quand Maura dû faire appel à l'analyste Chang. Cette dernière passa devant Jane, la saluant d'un bref signe de tête avant de se mettre à la disposition du Dr Isles. Les quelques bribes que captait le lieutenant s'apparentaient davantage à du charabia qu'à un ensemble de phrases cohérentes.

Frustrée d'être maintenue à l'écart de la sorte, Jane finit par tourner les talons en lançant un : « Quand les rats de laboratoire daigneront nous faire part de leurs découvertes… »

Seule Susie leva les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Jane guettait pourtant une réaction de son amie, mais il n'en fut rien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voici dès à présent la suite, ayant pris pas mal d'avance avant d'oser poster cette histoire sur le site. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes remarques que vous jugerez utiles et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire le chapitre qui suit.**

Maura avait passé la matinée cloîtrée dans son bureau à peaufiner ses rapports sur l'enquête désormais close. Les analyses que mademoiselle Chang et elle-même avaient effectuées, avaient permis à Jane et son équipe de démêler ce qu'il s'était produit.

Elle marqua une pause, les yeux fixés sur ses mains soigneusement manucurées. Elle pensait à Jane, à son comportement lunatique de ces derniers temps. Elle pouvait vous prendre dans ses bras pour vous aboyer dessus presque simultanément. D'ordinaire, elle s'avérait plus réfléchie, là c'était comme si un filtre lui avait été retiré, mais par qui et pourquoi, la légiste n'en savait rien.

Il s'agissait d'ailleurs d'une des rares personnes par qui elle acceptait d'être prise dans les bras. Maura se sentait en sécurité avec la jeune femme, elle qui avait eu le sentiment d'être livrée à elle-même toute son enfance, la rendant solitaire. Avec Jane et sa famille, Maura avait enfin le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place.

Elle admirait beaucoup sa collègue, c'était quelqu'un d'intègre et de courageux. Certes il fallait s'armer d'une patience à toute épreuve pour faire face à sa mauvaise humeur si caractéristique mais Maura s'était faite aux sarcasmes et à l'ironie dont usait régulièrement sa coéquipière, bien qu'elle ne la saisissait qu'une fois sur deux.

Ses dossier terminés, elle prit son après-midi. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun nouveau corps n'avait été acheminé à la morgue, elle sortit du bâtiment.

Jane passa la porte du Dirty Robber, ses escarpins à la main, les pieds douloureux et l'air d'avoir passée une journée particulièrement harassante.

Elle soupira de soulagement à la vue de Maura, installée au fond. Cette dernière agita la main et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Jane s'écroula sur la banquette, manquant au passage d'écraser un des nombreux sacs amoncelés par Maura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as dévalisé combien de magasins ? Demanda Jane. Quelqu'un est mort ?

Maura fit la moue comme à son habitude et esquiva royalement la question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- Un verre de Pinot Noir. Tu savais que le vin rouge avait des propriétés anticancéreuses et protégeréait des maladies...

- … Cardiovasculaire ? Je sais Maura, souri Jane, tu me tiens ce discours une fois sur deux. On va prendre une bouteille alors, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pieds nus.

La jeune femme paraissait agréablement surprise de l'attention apportée par son amie à ce qu'elle racontait d'habitude. Jane était satisfaite de son petit effet, surprenant même Maura à la détailler de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, accoudée au bar.

-Tu n'as pas fait tes lessives ? S'enquit la jeune femme à son retour.

-Pourquoi viens-tu me parler de l'état de mon linge ? Demanda Jane sur un ton dédaigneux, disposant la bouteille et les verres sur la table.

- La jupe crayon te va vraiment bien, cela met en valeur tes jambes, se contenta de répondre Maura, un sourire léger, presque espiègle, qu'elle fit disparaître aussitôt, vidant son verre d'un trait.

- Je témoignais dans l'affaire Brown ce matin, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi pour me changer soupira-t-elle.

Ce soir là, les deux jeunes femmes firent la fermeture. Le patron leur offrit même une bouteille de Pinot noir qu'elles emportèrent avec elles.

- Non Maura !

- Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un regard vitreux, s'arrêtant devant son coffre avec ses sacs par dizaines.

- Tu es ivre, il est hors de question que tu prennes ta voiture. Tu dors à la maison ce soir, imposa Jane ramassant tant bien que mal une partie des sacs de Maura, qui suivit docilement.

Jane cherchait tant bien que mal le tire-bouchon, retournant un à un les tiroirs de la cuisine, pendant que Maura sortait chacune de ses trouvailles, les examinant une par une, pour enfin replier soigneusement chaque vêtement.

- Je ne savais pas que je bénéficiais de ventes privés à domicile s'exclama Jane, hilare devant l'attitude de son amie.

-Moque-toi, mais j'ai trouvé des pulls en cachemire MA-GNI-FI-QUEUH. Essaye en un et tu verras !

- Tu insinues que la fille de plombier que je suis n'a jamais porté de cachemire ? Répliqua le lieutenant sur un ton sarcastique.

Maura soupira mais choisit de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Elle vint se placer derrière Jane, cette dernière ne comprit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, elle empoigna doucement mais avec fermeté le tee-shirt de la BPD qu'elle avait enfilé en rentrant, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Jane protesta mais finalement se laissa faire, couvrant sa poitrine de ses bras. Le pull que Maura lui passa lui procura une douceur infinie.

- Il te va à la perfection, s'exclama la jeune femme en reculant de quelques pas. Garde-le, je te l'offre, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de son amie pour caresser la matière du bout des doigts.

Dans sa lancée, Maura finit par dénicher le tire-bouchon, remplit leurs verres de vin et se plaça aux côtés de Jane dans le canapé.

- Merci, glissa simplement Jane en posant la tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, qui sembla étonnée de n'entendre aucune protestation du lieutenant.

Les cheveux de la belle brune lui chatouillèrent le cou et son parfum l'enivra.

- Comment tu vas Jane ? S'enquit-elle, l'air soudain grave.

- C'est quoi cette question ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est à toi qu'il faut que je la pose, rétorqua-t-elle.

Maura sentit le regard de Jane se poser sur elle, la jeune femme lui assena même un petit coup de tête comme pour l'inciter à se confier.

- Tout va très bien Jane, tout va très bien, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Urticaire, Maura…

Cette dernière parcouru son cou du bout des doigts et sentit les plaques l'envahir.

- Je te connais, les achats compulsifs c'est quand quelque chose te tracasse, renchérit Jane, presque suppliante.

Maura plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire, se lèvres la démangeaient mais elle préféra vider son verre d'une traite plutôt que de flancher. Jane n'insista pas davantage, elle souffla enfin. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un de tes nouveaux hauts ? Demanda Jane tout en retournant son placard à la recherche de quelque chose de propre.

Maura ne répondit pas, en réalité elle voulait dormir avec l'un des tee-shirts de Jane, ce besoin absurde avait germé dans un coin de sa tête alors que les deux amies se trouvaient encore sur le canapé quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà, que la jeune femme ressentait le besoin d'être avec sa meilleure amie, plus les jours passaient et plus ce besoin commençait à se muer en une quasi obsession.

A l'inverse, Maura faisait tout pour ne pas y céder, pour ne pas changer de comportement et ainsi alerter son amie. Cette situation la terrifiait et elle tentait de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade.

Que Jane ait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'avait à la fois profondément touché et inquiété. Sa meilleure amie la connaissait par cœur, encore fallait-il qu'elle se rende compte des sentiments étranges qui l'habitaient depuis quelques semaines et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, au contraire.

Blottie dans un tee-shirt gris appartenant à Jane, Maura mis du temps à trouver le sommeil. Elle mourrait d'envie d'étreindre son amie, d'enfouir son nez dans son cou et plus encore. Mais elle se l'interdisait, se contentant de jeter des regards furtifs à la brune étendue à côté d'elle.

Jane avait un sommeil particulièrement agité et Maura ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil en passant la nuit avec elle. Le légiste sentit le bras de la jeune femme s'abattre sans prévenir sur sa hanche alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. La pression s'intensifia et le corps de la jeune femme vint se coller au sien. Une des jambes de la brune se glissa entre les siennes, comme pour s'assurer de sa prise, ses pieds froids firent frissonner Maura.

Son cœur fit une embardée, elle sentait le souffle de Jane lui chatouiller le cou et cette caresse régulière bien que mettant la jeune femme dans tous ses états, lui permit finalement de trouver le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai encore un ou deux chapitres en réserve, mais ceux-ci nécessiteront une relecture approfondie, je n'aimerai pas que ma FF perde en consistance trop vite.**

** Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais fait sans aucun doute monter la température (dans un sens).**

_**SIAG : **_**Je suis assez d'accord avec ton analyse, mais je voulais rajouter un contact supplémentaire et percevoir les choses du point de vue de Maura donc j'y ai rajouté les pieds froids haha.**

_**CHERRY : **_**Comme tu as pu le constater avec le chapitre précédent, je m'efforce d'alterner entre les pensées de chacune. Il faut d'ailleurs que je me familiarise davantage avec , les ¾ de mes symboles disparaissent, sur mon ordi c'est bien mieux segmenté. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et sur ce, bonne lecture.**__

_ Elles venaient de tomber en panne sur une petite route de campagne. Les deux jeunes femmes revenaient d'un interrogatoire à domicile en périphérie de la ville quand subitement, la voiture de fonction du lieutenant s'était arrêtée._

_ Jane pesta comme à son habitude, tout en trifouillant le moteur de la voiture à la recherche de la source de la panne. Maura observait à la dérobée la jeune femme, trouvant décidément cette dernière irrésistible lorsqu'elle était en colère. _

_- Si madame je-sais-tout daignait me donner un coup de main…_

_ Maura s'avança, humidifia un de ses doigts pour tenter d'enlever la trace noire qui balafrait la joue de son amie._

_- Pour le moteur Maura, ma joue va s'en sortir, fit-elle, amusée._

_- J'aimerai bien Jane, je t'assure. Mais sans gants, ne compte pas sur moi pour mettre mes mains là-dedans ! _

_- Regarde sous mon siège, il m'en reste peut -être. Ma joue en revanche, ce n'est pas sale ? _

_ Maura secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur, comme si la réponse était évidente. Elle se plaça ensuite aux côtés de Jane, lui soufflant que le problème venait plus certainement du carburateur que du moteur en lui-même. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint de la belle brune, fut un grognement._

_ La jeune femme observait la policière du coin de l'œil, cette dernière avait retiré son tee-shirt, laissant à la légiste la possibilité de détailler son teint halé à la perfection, son ventre plat et musclé, sa poitrine ferme retenue par une brassière de sport._

_ Maura ne pouvait détourner les yeux du spectacle que lui offrait son amie qui s'affairait à quelques centimètres d'elle à peine. Leurs bras se frôlaient et la jeune femme aurait juré que la tension sexuelle qui semblait se dégager ne venait pas uniquement d'elle. _

Maura ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière du jour. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle se sentait inhabituellement lourde, comme entravée. Petit à petit, des bribes de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire et elle rougit de son audace.

Cela vire vraiment à l'obsession, pensa-t-elle cependant, je rêve quasiment d'assister au strip-tease de ma meilleure amie, le tout au-dessus d'une voiture en panne. Ton imagination est digne du scénario d'une hardeuse reconvertie, soupira-t-elle.

Elle sentit une pression contre sa hanche, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent. Le bras gauche de la brune était passé autour de sa taille, ses doigts s'étaient même emparés de son tee-shirt. Elle réalisa que la prise de Jane ne s'était pas relâchée de toute la nuit. Elle en soupira d'aise avant de se le reprocher presque immédiatement, sentant que le rêve qu'elle venait de faire l'avait excitée pendant son sommeil.

« Tu es vraiment en manque sérieux d'affection pour te réjouir de ce genre de contact physique avec ta meilleure amie, pensa-t-elle. »

Le rêve et maintenant ça. Maura oscillait entre s'interdire tout plaisir, ainsi peut-être que cette attirance passagère cesserait, et en profiter au maximum, quitte à voir ses sentiments découverts.

Jane tressauta et retira vivement son bras.

-Pardon, grommela-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Elle lui parut gênée de ce contact involontaire.

En guise de réponse, Maura lui asséna un grand sourire, puis entreprit de s'étirer. Elle sentit le regard de Jane la parcourir, ses joues prirent feu. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle s'allongea sur le dos, plaça une main derrière sa tête, l'autre sur son ventre et plongea son regard dans celui de Jane. La jeune femme détourna presque aussitôt les yeux, s'enfonçant un oreiller sur la tête.

- Je crois que j'ai une gueule de bois carabinée, gémit-elle.

Jane se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Maura. Elle s'était réveillée enlaçant sa meilleure amie. La légiste n'avait pas bronché pour autant. Peut-être ne s'en était pas rendue compte, elle qui éprouvait une profonde aversion pour les contacts physiques prolongés et pour le coup, subis.

Paradoxalement, Jane avait retiré son bras à contrecœur. Pourquoi son ventre s'était-il noué subitement ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à soutenir son regard ?

A ses côtés, elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur sa cuisse.

- Je vais nous chercher du café, le tien est particulièrement infect, annonça Maura tandis qu'elle se levait.

Jane sourit derrière son oreiller, la franchise de son amie lui était devenue si coutumière qu'elle devait presque se forcer à protester.

Discrètement, la jeune femme souleva un coin de son oreiller, juste à temps pour voir Maura quitter la pièce, vêtue simplement d'un vieux tee-shirt qu'elle lui avait prêté la veille, lui arrivant à peine au bas des reins.

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut toute entière, elle avait chaud, non pas parce qu'elle demeurait toujours enfouie sous ses draps, non. Cette chaleur partait du creux de son ventre pour se répandre progressivement dans tout son corps.

Elle se cambra et du bout des doigts, elle effleura sa peau. D'abord le long de sa mâchoire, ils parcoururent délicatement son cou, se perdirent dans le creux à la jonction de ses clavicules, caressant ses seins au travers de son tee-shirt.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'ils atteignirent la mince surface de peau entre son tee-shirt et son boxer. Elle repensa à la dernière visite de Casey, alors que Maura avait à sa charge Patrick Doyle Senior. Elle revit une Maura perdue, si fragile que Jane aurait eu peur de la serrer dans ses bras. C'était pourtant la seule chose qu'elle désirait, plus que la présence de Casey. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs à la recherche d'une image de Maura qu'elle aurait enfouit pudiquement jusqu'à présent.

Jane se cambra de nouveau, glissant cette fois la main à l'intérieur de son boxer.

La porte d'entrée claqua, ramenant la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle s'interrompit et sortit de son lit avec précipitation, rejoignant Maura dans la cuisine. Cette dernière lui décocha un grand sourire en lui tendant son gobelet fumant. Jane se sentit rougir et tenta de masquer sa réaction en baillant. Des bribes de ses pensées lui traversaient encore l'esprit, son teint pris une couleur rouge pivoine difficile à cacher.

- Ok Jane, ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Maura lui lança un regard étonné, elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle s'était exprimée à voix haute.

- Non rien, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter se ruant presque sur son gobelet de café. « La caféine devrait me remettre les idées en place, pensa-t-elle. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme vous allez vous en apercevoir, ce chapitre est sensiblement plus long que les précédents.**

**En espérant que la tournure des événements vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**SIAG **_**: En effet, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé mais il fallait bien justifier le M. Mais c'est justement parce que c'est audacieux que cela présente de l'intérêt ! (à mon sens)**

Les semaines filaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Sur sa table, la Reine des morts avait vu défiler bien des corps.

Depuis qu'elle était à la tête du département de médecine médico-légale du Massachusetts, la jeune femme avait hérité de ce surnom qu'elle acceptait bien volontiers. La légiste n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les vivants et elle se sentait plus utile à offrir le peu de justice que les morts pouvaient encore espérer.

Alors qu'elle finissait de remplir un rapport, la légiste reconnu les pas caractéristiques de sa collègue, foulant le sol du labo. La grande brune appuya son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, détaillant son amie.

Elle leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire en découvrant qu'elle avait vu juste. Jane quant à elle, ne souriait pas, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La légiste s'approcha timidement et posa la main sur le bras de sa collègue.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Jane ? Demanda-t-elle même si elle ne s'attendait guère à une réponse. Devant le silence que s'obstinait à conserver son amie, Maura prit l'initiative de la serrer dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle dégageait une odeur enivrante, pensa-t-elle, avant de se raviser mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Jane sembla esquisser un mouvement pour se dégager de l'étreinte du légiste mais Maura la retint avec fermeté. Elle voulait que son amie sache qu'elle était là, pour toujours, qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

Un raclement de gorge discret les firent brusquement sursauter, se dégageant des bras l'une de l'autre comme si elles avaient bravé un interdit.

- Analyste Chang, que voulez-vous ? Demanda sèchement Jane. La jeune femme semblait maintenant d'une humeur massacrante. Maura ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire : son amie était en réalité affreusement gênée, par dessus tout, elle ne portait pas Susie dans son cœur et voir son intimité perturbée par la jeune femme devait l'agacer.

- Dr Isles, on vous demande au labo, cela me semblait assez urgent pour vous déranger... S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, ignorant complètement le lieutenant Rizzoli.

- Merci Susie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous, répondit le Dr Isles, je suis à vous tout de suite, Ajouta-t-elle sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Susie hocha la tête, comprenant le message et s'éloigna tandis que Jane levait les yeux au ciel, maugréant qu'elle ne supportait décidément pas cette femme avant de tourner les talons à son tour.

- Jane Clémentine Rizzoli ! S'exclama Maura avec tant de fermeté que Susie, qui n'avait toujours pas atteint le bout du couloir, sursauta.

Surprise, Jane se retourna, sans se priver de lui décocher un regard noir pour avoir osé employer son deuxième prénom.

- Tu vas t'installer confortablement dans mon canapé en attendant que je revienne du labo.

Jane s'apprêtait à protester mais le regard que lui lançait Maura lui intimait silencieusement de ne pas contester son autorité.

Initialement, si Jane était descendue dans les quartiers de Maura, c'était pour se confier, et surtout trouver des réponses auprès de sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme s'interrogea mentalement : comment faisait-elle à l'époque, quand quelques années auparavant elle ne fréquentait pas encore Maura ?

Pour rien au monde elle ne serait revenue à cette période, la présence de la jeune médecin légiste lui était désormais essentielle, même si elle peinait à l'admettre haut et fort.

Maura revint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes s'asseoir en face de la détective. Et c'est après avoir lissé un pli imaginaire particulièrement récalcitrant de sa jupe, que la légiste pris enfin la parole.

- Tu es bien descendue à la morgue pour une raison n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit la jeune femme, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, alors qu'elle avait tenté de faire le tri dans son esprit durant l'absence de son amie, tout lui revenait en pleine figure, c'était un joyeux désordre dans son esprit. Ce fut difficile, au début, mais au fur et à mesure, sa parole se déliait et elle parvint à faire part de ses craintes à son amie.

Tout partait de Casey et de ses allers-retours en Afghanistan. A chacun de ses départs, elle se sentait une fois de plus abandonnée, puis ce sentiment s'estompait. Elle parvenait alors à se reconstruire, pour néanmoins se retrouver dans la même situation quelques mois plus tard, à la prochaine permission du militaire.

- Tu comprends Maura, j'ai l'impression d'être devenue bipolaire, à la fois un bonheur certain m'emplit dès que j'aperçois sa silhouette ou qu'il me fait la surprise de m'attendre sur mon perron. Mais je ne me sens pas d'abandonner pour autant mes habitudes de célibataires. Tu te souviens qu'il s'était sentit obligé de faire mes courses et ma lessive la dernière fois ?

- Les troubles bipolaires mettent en exergue la présence de passage par des phases d'hypomanie, vulgairement j'emploierai le terme de dépression et d'euthy...

- Maura sérieusement ! S'offusqu'à Jane, arrête de tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Et je déteste quand tu me diagnostiques à mon insu !

- ...Tu es juste un peu perdue à mon avis, ajouta doucement la légiste. Mais excuse-moi, je ne t'interromprai plus.

Le léger malaise, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un malaise, ne dura pas longtemps, la jeune femme était lancée, plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Les mots affluaient sans entrave et Maura ne réussissait même plus à placer ses hochements de tête tellement le lieutenant s'épanchait.

- Alors que toi ce n'est pas pareil, ajouta la brune. Tu ne fais pas mes lessives certes. Et heureusement ! Mais en y repensant, je supporte assez bien tes incursions dans ma vie privée. Et même si tu es la personne la plus bizarre que je connaisse, sans toi mon quotidien perdrait toute sa normalité.

Maura s'était faite plus attentive depuis quelques minutes, non pas qu'elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié jusqu'à présent, cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à se voir incluse dans la réflexion que Jane entretenait, ni même trôner à une place centrale. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas trop afficher le sentiment d'autosatisfaction qui grandissait en elle.

Il était vrai que la légiste ne portait pas vraiment Casey dans son cœur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle assistait à cette étrange pièce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Jane avait finalement assez bien résumé la situation, elle l'aimait potentiellement, mais son mode de vie ne lui convenait pas, il l'aurait rendue folle et Maura ne pouvait qu'acquiescer mentalement.

En définitive, tout ce qu'elle disait, corroborait avec les conclusions auxquelles en était arrivée la jeune femme, qui au fond, passait plus de temps à s'inquiéter pour sa meilleure amie que pour elle-même.

La jeune femme était enfin en train de mettre le doigt sur le problème que son amie avait si souvent tenté de mettre en lumière. Il est vrai que Maura n'y était jamais allée avec suffisamment de force, la détective changeait toujours de sujet ou pire, ne saisissait pas un traître mot de ce que lui suggérait la blonde. Combien de perches lui ais-je tendu ces derniers mois ? Se questionna Maura en silence.

- Je suis contente que nous ayons enfin cette discussion Jane, fit Maura doucement.

A ces mots, Jane sembla surprise de la tournure que prenait les choses.

- Je ne pense pas que ta relation avec Casey ait de l'avenir, dit-elle alors. Elle leva les yeux vers son amie afin de jauger sa réaction. Bien sûr, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur Jane, avança-t-elle, mais plus je regarde votre relation évoluer et plus je pense que ce n'est pas dans ses bras que tu le trouveras.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se leva pour venir se placer aux côtés de Jane qui ne bougeait pas, comme interdite.

-Pourquoi ne me dis-tu ça que maintenant ?

- J'ai tenté de te le suggérer à de nombreuses reprises pourtant… Même si au début je n'avais rien contre lui.

- Même si au début tu n'avais rien contre lui ?

- Ce que je veux dire Jane c'est qu'il a des efforts à faire s'il veut te mériter. Et je suis désolée il est loin du compte.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu étais jalouse, rétorqua Jane. Je m'étais bien rendue compte que tu ne l'appréciais guère, mais de là à me suggérer que je vais droit dans le mur depuis bientôt trois ans...

Le Dr Isles sentit son estomac se nouer. La jeune femme n'avait pas tort dans un sens. Elle aurait sûrement agit de la même façon s'il avait été question d'un autre homme que Casey, cependant, en aucun cas elle ne lui aurait confié que cet homme ne pouvait la rendre heureuse si ses motivations avaient été purement personnelles. Elle n'aurait jamais osé se le permettre.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir là-dedans, rétorqua Maura précipitamment, consciente que la situation lui échappait. Je ne suis pas jalouse de Casey ajouta-t-elle grimaçant de dégout. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'en avoir trop montré quand sa respiration s'accéléra, se saccadant.

- Ça va Maura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Jane

-Je… je… Fais… de-de… l'hyper…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais te chercher un sac en papier dans lequel respirer. Dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, traversant d'un bon l'espace qui les séparait de la porte.

Jane revint quelques instants plus tard, suivie par Susie qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner. La respiration du légiste était toujours aussi rapide, aussi lui fallut-il bien cinq minutes pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Une fois Maura calmée, Jane fit prendre congé à Susie, qui sortit de la pièce à contrecœur.

- Tu sais bien pourtant que mentir ne te réussit pas, commença doucement Jane.

Maura lui décocha un regard lourd de reproches. Elle avait tellement honte, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, sortir de cette pièce le plus vite possible, ne plus réfléchir, ne plus croiser ce regard inquisiteur que lui lançait Jane. Comment allait-elle réagir dès à présent ? Elle avait tout foutu en l'air.

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, que son attitude revienne à la normale, elle ne pouvait définitivement plus se permettre d'agir de la sorte. Elle semait le doute dans ses propres pensées et dans celles de son amie. Le but était pourtant tout autre, elle devait se rendre utile, pas suffoquer en avouant par la même qu'elle était jalouse de la relation qu'entretenait Jane avec son militaire.

Elle était convaincue que Jane souffrirait à mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses pour Casey, mais ses arguments n'avaient plus aucune valeur si la jeune femme était désormais convaincue que c'était uniquement par jalousie qu'elle lui avait prodiguée de tels conseils.

La jeune femme se sentait véritablement de plus en plus pathétique, à aucun moment elle n'avait envisagé que la situation puisse tourner au vinaigre de la sorte. Sans un regard pour Jane, elle se leva, le pas d'abord chancelant puis plus assuré. Elle empoigna son sac à main et sortit sans demander son reste.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de sa meilleure amie, Jane ne bougea pas d'un pouce, puis sauta enfin sur ses jambes pour combler le retard qu'elle avait sur la jeune femme. La policière la rattrapa devant l'ascenseur mais Maura dégagea son bras, comme si ce simple contact physique la répugnait. Elle ne daigna même pas la regarder, aussi, s'engouffra-t-elle à l'intérieur sans que Jane n'ait le courage de la suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis quasiment certaine que je vais m'attirer les foudres de bon nombre d'entre vous. J'ai l'intention d'explorer un maximum la relation entre Jane et Maura, ce pourquoi je tiens à ne pas me précipiter. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, je serai moins longue que la TNT pour en arriver là haha.**

_** .9 **_**et **_** Rizzles67 **_**: cela risque de durer encore un moment malheureusment, mais je commence à entrevoir comment conclure.**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

Jane resta interdite devant les portes de l'ascenseur se refermant sur Maura. Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Pas à un seul instant la jeune femme ne se serait imaginée que se confier à propos de Casey aurait pour conséquence de les brouiller toutes les deux. Elle ne saisissait même pas l'objet réel de leur dispute..

Pour couronner le tout, du coin de l'oeil elle avait aperçu Susie, assistant à toute la scène ce qui la mis d'autant plus mal à l'aise à la perspective que quelqu'un ait pu être témoin de leur querelle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait 19h passée, elle pouvait se permettre de rentrer chez elle bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Maura.

Le moment était cependant mal choisi, elle savait qu'elle n'en tirerait rien. La réaction de son amie l'avait laissée pantoise et elle n'aurait su quoi lui dire si elle s'était engouffrée à sa suite dans cet ascenseur.

Elle décocha un regard noir à l'analyste pour la forme, avant de quitter le sous-sol. Elle prit soin de ne pas repasser par son bureau, ni par la cafétéria. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant.

Maura parvint à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à sa voiture, mais pas plus loin. Une fois assise dans l'habitacle, ses yeux ruisselèrent et elle cru ne jamais réussir à regagner son domicile. D'ordinaire, même en privé, Maura s'imposait une certaine forme de dignité, qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir coûte que coûte. Il lui paraissait inconcevable de se laisser submerger par des choses aussi futiles que des sentiments, de dévoiler ses faiblesses. Ainsi, elle ne s'autorisait à craquer, même en privé, que lorsqu'elle se sentait véritablement acculée. Comme ce soir là.

A chaud, la jeune femme avait le sentiment qu'elle venait de commettre l'irréparable, que son amie lui reprocherait éternellement ses propos... Elle s'en voulait de réagir de la sorte mais elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Tout ceci ne lui ressemblait pas, la femme rationnelle qu'elle était ne pouvait se permettre d'agir de la sorte.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa maison, sema sac, chaussures, vêtements et sous-vêtements sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle mit en marche la douche, se recroquevilla dans le bac et laissa le puissant jet d'au chaude se déverser sur sa tête.

Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, presque une heure. Elle se moquait éperdument des effets de la chaleur sur sa circulation sanguine ou sur la stimulation excessive qu'elle allait entrainer sur ses glandes sébacées.

La légiste, d'habitude si apprêtée en toute circonstance, revêtit un vieux tee-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama informe. Elle s'allongea sur le carrelage froid de sa cuisine aux côtés de Bass, sa tortue sillonnée et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Son dos, ses bras, ses épaules, tout son corps était endolori, comme si on l'avait pressée de coups pendant la nuit. Maura se redressa péniblement, réalisant où elle s'était endormie.

Maura qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pensa-t-elle en se massant l'épaule. Tout ceci ne vaut pas que j'agisse de la sorte. Le micro-ondes affichait les trois heures du matin, passées de quelques minutes. La jeune femme pris son ordinateur portable et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé du salon.

La légiste passa le restant de la nuit à s'immerger dans le travail, elle passa en revue les différents périodiques scientifiques auxquelles elle était abonnée, cherchant de nouvelles innovations en matière de médecine légale à expérimenter dans son propre laboratoire.

Penser au poste conduisait automatiquement son esprit vers la belle brune, elle s'efforçait alors de se recentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais la tâche ne s'avéra pas aisée. Peut-être ais-je besoin de vacances ? Un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien aussi. Pas celle de Jane, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu de pénis en érection ? se demanda très sérieusement la légiste. Je ne m'en souviens pas, grimaça-t-elle, je dois y remédier.

Maura attrapa son téléphone portable et se lança à la recherche d'un amant potentiel parmi ses contacts. La jeune femme avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès avec les hommes, mais peu d'entre eux retenaient réellement son attention. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur une rencontre qu'elle avait faite il y a peu et se décida à lui envoyer un message.

Le jour commençait à se lever et de timides rayons de soleil ne tardèrent pas à filtrer. Malgré sa nuit chaotique sur le carrelage de sa cuisine, la blonde ne ressentait aucune fatigue. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle prit la décision d'aller courir.

Les rues de Boston s'animaient progressivement, la circulation se faisait de moins en moins fluide et les fenêtres s'éclairaient les unes après les autres.

Maura modula sa foulée avant d'amorcer une montée particulièrement raide puis pris la première à droite en direction du Boston Joe's.

C'est à peine essoufflée que la jeune femme passa la porte du café, elle se sentait bien, les endorphines que son organisme avait secrétées tout au long de son footing matinal l'avait dopée. Elle prit place dans la queue, le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à entrevoir une chevelure brune qui lui était bien familière. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt.

La jeune femme attrapa le café noir que lui tendait la serveuse, la remercia et se retrouva nez à nez avec la légiste. Cette dernière fit un pas de côté pour la laisser passer, fixant avec grand intérêt ses chaussures de sport.

-Maura... Cela va durer encore longtemps ? Fit Jane, l'air visiblement agacé.

Maura ne répondit pas, ignorant toujours sa collègue. Jane tenta de poser la main sur son épaule mais elle s'écarta doucement, comme pour lui intimer que cela ne servait à rien, le tout sans quitter des yeux le bout de ses chaussures. La droite était légèrement plus sale que la gauche, remarqua-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pu éviter une flaquer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa collègue perdre définitivement patience et sortir à grandes enjambées.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes d'attente avant de finalement obtenir son café. Croiser Jane avait remis de l'ordre dans ses priorités. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas causer de troubles, de pas laisser son état prendre le dessus sur la situation.

Mais qu'en était-il de son état au juste ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, certes elle éprouvait une attirance certaine pour sa meilleure amie, mais pourquoi maintenant ? De même qu'elle avait outrepassé les limites en criant haut et fort que Casey n'était pas fait pour elle. Cela faisait plus de trois ans maintenant qu'ils se fréquentaient de nouveau, en filigrane ajouta-t-elle mentalement, comme pour se justifier.

Je savais que j'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force, se reprochait-elle quand un coup de klaxon la fit sursauter. Croyant d'abord qu'elle était passée au rouge, elle se sentit honteuse de s'être ainsi perdue en pensées en réalité elle se trouvait bien sur le trottoir, à l'affut d'où provenait donc ce coup de klaxon.

Elle ne tarda pas à en situer la provenance. Sur sa gauche elle aperçut Jane qui l'avait manifestement suivie et qui lui ouvrait la porte du côté passager. Maura reprit sa marche, elle n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes de chez elle.

- Maura ça ne m'amuse pas, on a une affaire, précisa la détective, roulant toujours au pas. Le chauffeur de la voiture de derrière s'impatientait et Jane sortit sa plaque, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer immédiatement.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de sa collègue, comme pour lui suggérer de développer.

- Il y a eu un échange de coups de feu dans South Boston, d'après nos premières informations, il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte entre bandes rivales. Lesquelles, nous ne le savons pas encore. Frost et Korsak sont déjà en route. Tu montes oui ou non ? ajouta-t-elle.

La jeune femme grimpa dans le véhicule à contrecœur après avoir jeté son café dans une poubelle proche, de toute façon, elle n'en voulait plus. Elle attacha sa ceinture, croisa les bras et attendit que la brune démarre, le tout sans un regard.

- On va devoir passer chez moi.

- On n'a pas le temps de satisfaire tes exigence Maura. Tu te changeras au bureau. Rétorqua Jane, acerbe.

- Regarde-moi et dis-moi si l'envie m'a prise aujourd'hui d'aller faire un footing avec mon attirail de médecin légiste ?

La tension était palpable dans l'habitacle mais la jeune femme marquait un point.

Le capitaine Korsak et le lieutenant Frost échangèrent un regard étonné lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se présentèrent sur la scène de crime. Maura n'arborait pas une de ses tenues sophistiquées habituelles mais une combinaison de sport moulante qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'accoutrement de la légiste qui les surprenait. Maura pressait le pas et leur dit à peine bonjour lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur tandis que Jane traînait des pieds en boudant quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tout va bien mesdames ? Demanda Vince Korsak, esquissant timidement un sourire lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne daigna répondre. Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard, assorti cette fois-ci d'un haussement d'épaules.

- La victime présente trois plaies par balles. L'agresseur a d'abord tiré à deux reprises à une distance d'environ... j'en saurai plus au labo, l'angle de pénétration n'est pas net. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le troisième coup a été tiré à bout portant. Regardez lieutenant Frost, les traces de poudre autour de la blessure vont dans ce sens. D'après la température du foie ainsi qu'en fonction de la rigidité cadavérique, je situerai la mort entre 22h et 6h du matin.

- C'est vrai que cela valait le coup que tu prennes ta mallette, marmonna Jane, suffisamment bas pour que Maura soit la seule à l'entendre.

La jeune blonde se redressa, lui décocha le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve, avant de faire signe aux coroners qu'ils pouvaient transporter le corps. Voyant que Jane s'avançait, elle l'a coupa immédiatement :

- Laisse, je préfère prendre un taxi ! Fit-elle sèchement en faisait claquer ses gants.

- Qui te dit que... Commença-t-elle avant de voir un sourire narquois s'afficher sur le visage de Maura, qui tournait déjà les talons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et comme je suis gentille (et surtout impatiente), publie dès à présent le chapitre 6. Je suis prise d'une frénésie en matière d'écriture depuis quelques jours, je ne l'explique pas. J'aurai les yeux plus injectés de sang quand je posterai le dernier chapitre qu'après 6h d'amphi un lendemain de cuite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

La jeune femme faisait les cents pas dans son dressing, sortant une robe par-ci par-là, hésitant quant à la paire de chaussures avec laquelle la marier. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher, la sonnette ne tarderait pas à retentir. Elle finit par choisir une robe noire qu'elle rehaussa d'escarpins de la même couleur.

Il valait mieux miser sur la sobriété. Pas besoin de lui sortir le grand jeu même si, pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas tranquille. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu de rencard ?

Elle avait fait sa connaissance quelques mois plus tôt au cours d'une enquête. La voiture d'un coureur de rue avait explosé suite à un sabotage. BT l'avait bien aidée sur ce dossier et la jeune femme ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Lui non plus par ailleurs, pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait un homme avec qui elle pouvait entretenir une conversation pleine de « mots compliqués » comme l'aurait qualifiée Jane.

Non, pensa-t-elle, il fallait qu'elle se sorte son amie de la tête, sans quoi elle ne profiterait pas de sa soirée et encore moins de BT.

La sonnette se fit entendre, tirant Maura de ses pensées. La jeune femme esquissa un dernier tour sur elle-même afin de jauger sa silhouette, se sourit dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et enfila son manteau.

La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose vibrait sous son oreiller. Cette sensation est fort désagréable pensa-t-elle, le cerveau encore embrumé. Lesdites vibrations persistaient et la jeune femme dû se résoudre à empoigner ce qui s'avéra être son téléphone portable. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir glissé là, elle était trop occupée à ce moment-là pour penser à rester joignable.

- Isles ?

Il y avait semble-t-il, de nouveaux éléments dans l'affaire du règlement de compte et la BPD la sollicitait pour effectuer plusieurs prélèvements. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure une fois sa conversation achevée, 9 heures.

BT était déjà parti et repasser par chez elle pour se changer lui prendrait trop de temps. En revanche, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de ranger sa mallette dans son coffre la veille, elle pourrait être sur place dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Mais d'abord, je dois réarranger tout ça, pensa-t-elle en passant devant le miroir.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de relever mentalement la beauté toute particulière du Dr Isles ce jour-là. Elle portait une robe noire des plus élégantes, mais par dessus tout, elle souriait, comme si un poids lui avait été retiré.

Peut-être avait-elle tourné la page sur les événements de l'avant-veille, pensa Jane pleine d'espoir. Seulement la jeune femme déchanta rapidement lorsque Maura lui lança un bonjour cordial mais sans plus, et ce, sans le sourire dont elle s'était parée quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une tenue pour venir travailler Dr Isles, s'esclaffa un des agents des stups, posté plus loin, dont les yeux n'avaient cessé d'aller et venir sur les courbes de la légiste.

- La ferme Johnson ! Cria Jane. Son intervention réussi à esquisser un sourire sur les lèvres de Maura. Il n'a pas tort tu sais, ajouta-t-elle plus bas à l'intention de son amie.

- Je n'ai as eu le temps de repasser chez moi, répondit simplement la jeune femme sans lever les yeux du prélèvement qu'elle était en train d'étiqueter.

- Ah bon... Et quel était le menu des réjouissances d'hier soir ? S'enquit Jane, sans prendre le temps de masquer sa curiosité.

Maura fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, étiquetant consciencieusement un nouvel échantillon.

- Ok, cela ne me regarde apparemment plus, conclue la policière, sarcastique.

Mais avec qui pouvait-elle bien être hier soir ? Avait-elle couché avec quelqu'un ? C'était ce qu'une robe pareille suggérait en tout cas. Elle ne dit rien car elle sait qu'elle est capable de se trahir.

Maura n'avait fréquenté personne depuis... comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Le médecin, impliqué dans ce trafic de médicaments là... Jane ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Là encore elle m'avait cachée sa relation, remarqua la brune.

Avec du recul, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été chanceuse en amour, se désola Jane, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas avec quel connard elle a couché hier soir, s'emporta-t-elle mentalement. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'emportait-elle ? Était-ce de la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait elle aussi ? Comme Maura avec Casey ?

La légiste interrompit ses pensées, annonçant qu'elle avait fini et qu'elle partait de ce pas au labo analyser les différents échantillons prélevés.

- Il y a-t-il une voie que tu préfères explorer en priorité ? Demanda la jeune femme à sa coéquipière, plus par formalité que par reel intérêt.

- Non, pas spécialement, essaye d'en tirer le maximum, cela nous aidera déjà beaucoup.

Maura hocha la tête, ferma soigneusement sa mallette et s'éloigna vers sa Prius. Jane décocha un regard noir à Johnson qui sembla se délecter du passage du Dr Isles dans son champ de vision et s'enquit des résultats obtenus par ses coéquipiers.

Avant de descendre à la morgue, Maura s'arrêta pour saluer Angela et prendre un café bien mérité. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup fermé l'oeil de la nuit et si elle voulait tenir le restant de la journée, la caféine serait son meilleur allié.

Jane doit déjà en être à sa cinquième tasse, pensa-t-elle en regardant l'heure.

- Maura, tu es splendide, s'exclama la mère de Jane, en s'approchant de la légiste, une cafetière remplie de café fraîchement moulu à la main. Ma fille devrait vraiment prendre exemple sur toi si elle souhaite ne pas rester célibataire toute sa vie, ajouta-t-elle tout en la servant généreusement.

La légiste rougit en pensant aux raisons qui justifiaient son accoutrement du jour et choisit de saisir la perche qu'Angela lui tendait.

- Jane n'a pas besoin de ça Angela, elle a Casey dans sa vie maintenant.

- Charles ne représente pas vraiment ce que je souhaite à ma fille, ronchonna l'italienne.

- Ah bon ? Fit Maura, étonnée, bien que satisfaite de n'être pas la seule à le penser.

- Il n'est jamais là et ma petite Janie a besoin d'un homme, un vrai certes, mais d'un homme qui soit présent à ses côtés et pas seulement trois semaines par an. Et encore, trois semaines, je suis indulgente. Qu'en penses-tu toi ? Dis-moi que je ne suis pas mauvaise langue !

Sauvée par le gong, pensa Maura, apercevant Jane se diriger droit sur elles. Elle intima à Angela de se taire d'un regard furtif, priant pour que la mère de son amie saisisse le message à temps.

- Jane ! Regarde comme Maura est belle aujourd'hui ! Tu devrais porter davantage de robes, ajouta-telle en grimaçant devant l'un des éternels tailleur-pantalons que portait sa fille.

La policière leur lança un regard noir en guise de réponse avant d'ajouter, fière de son petit effet :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Maura n'a pas eu le temps de se changer après son rencard d'hier soir.

Les joues de la légiste prirent une teinte rouge pivoine qui n'échappa pas à Angela, ni à Jane d'ailleurs. Des bribes de la nuit précédentes lui revinrent sous forme de flashs. Après le restaurant, la jeune femme avait accepté de monter prendre un dernier verre, parfaitement consciente de la tournure que prendrait logiquement la suite des choses. Elle n'avait pas été déçue.

BT s'était d'abord délicatement emparé de ses lèvres, la plaquant ensuite contre le mur de la cuisine, la légiste avait alors passé ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'abandonnant complètement. Elle revit ses pouces tracer des cercles sur ses seins tendus par le désir et le simple fait de penser à sa barbe chatouillant son ventre toujours plus bas la fit frissonner.

- C'est vrai Maura ? Qu'attendais-tu pour m'en parler ? Je le connais ?

La jeune femme maudit son ami du regard. Angela était la personne la plus indiscrète et la plus curieuse qu'elle connaissait. Cela allait être difficile de l'éviter dès à présent, car quand la mère de Jane voulait obtenir une information, elle y parvenait toujours.

La légiste prétexta une urgence au laboratoire et en profita pour s'éclipser, sous le regard accusateur que lui lançait la mère et la fille.

Cela lui fit du bien de se retrouver un peu au calme, l'avantage de travailler à la morgue, était qu'elle se trouvait loin de l'agitation perpétuelle qui régnait dans les étages. Les morts parlent en silence, tout comme les machines dont elle disposait.

Elle s'attela immédiatement aux analyses commandées par Jane, de façon à ce que cette dernière ne la prenne pas au dépourvu, plongée dans ses pensées, en retard dans ses conclusions sur l'enquête.

Au bout d'une heure, Jane se pointa effectivement à la morgue, un sachet en plastique à la main. Comme à son habitude, la légiste reconnu ses pas, annonçant inévitablement la présence de sa coéquipière.

- Désolée Jane, mais cela va prendre encore un peu de temps, la prévint la légiste, sans lever le nez de ses rapports.

La policière aurait préféré susciter plus d'intérêt que cela aux yeux de son amie, mais celle-ci s'obstinait à garder les yeux baissés. La jeune femme voyait bien qu'elle faisait semblant, ses yeux ne bougeaient pas.

Elle déposa le sachet en plastique contenant les salades de thon qu'elle venait d'acheter devant son amie puis tourna les talons.

3..., 2..., 1..., pensa-t-elle ou plutôt espéra-t-elle. La situation lui pesait trop et cela ferait bientôt deux jours qu'elles ne se parlaient plus. Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais avant tout, c'était sa meilleure amie qu'elle voulait retrouver.

- Jane, attends !

Bingo, se réjouit-elle, effaçant cependant le sourire d'autosatisfaction qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner, l'ai faussement étonnée.

- Je ne vais quand même pas manger tout toute seule, se justifia la jeune femme.

Jane marmonna quelque chose, sa fierté lui interdisant de montrer au légiste qu'elle était soulagée qu'un semblant de relation soit de retour entre elles deux. Maura ouvrit l'une de boîtes et lui tendit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, guettant toute réaction de sa coéquipière.

La brune ne broncha pas tout de suite, bien qu'elle eut entre temps parcouru la distance qui la séparait de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolée, fit Maura la première, penaude. J'ai sur réagi l'autre jour et j'ai fait preuve d'un profond égoïsme... Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement...

Jane mit fin à son discours en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, faisant taire cette dernière. Ce qu'il était bon de pouvoir sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne, le parfum envoûtant de ses cheveux, pensa Jane.

Maura en avait perdu sa langue, surprise de la réaction de son amie, les bras ballants, elle ne savait trop quoi faire. La pression exercée par le lieutenant s'intensifia et la légiste lui rendit alors son étreinte, inspirant à pleins poumons.

Jane considérait l'effort qu'avait dû produire Maura pour s'excuser, elle aussi était une femme très fière et avare d'expressions publique d'affection.

La proximité qui s'était instaurée entre les deux jeunes femmes depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, s'était particulièrement intensifiée ces dernières semaines. C'était cela, entre autre, qui avait étonné Jane de la part de son amie, d'habitude si réservée, l'amenant à supposer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Retrouver ce contact avec Maura lui fit un bien fou, c'était comme s'il lui avait manqué quelque chose pendant ces presque deux jours, comme si une partie d'elle s'était détachée de son corps.

Jane mit fin à leur étreinte, l'initiative ne serait pas venue de Maura, agrippée comme elle l'était à la jeune femme.

La légiste avait les yeux gonflés et tenta de le cacher à la belle brune, sans succès. Jane la secoua gentiment, faisant naître un sourire furtif sur le visage de sa collègue.

- A la base, je suis descendue pour déjeuner et mon ventre commence vraiment à crier famine, donc si on pouvait... ?

- Tu ne penses décidément qu'à manger en toute circonstance, lâcha Maura, sa voix ayant retrouvé sa tonalité habituelle.

Sur ces mots, Jane su qu'elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie.


	7. Chapter 7

**D'après mes estimations et la trame que j'ai établie sur papier à côté, si je veux pouvoir détailler tous les aspects que j'ai envie d'aborder, l'histoire finale devrait tenir en 13-15 chapitres. Je suis la première à vouloir que le rizzles se concrétise quand je lis une FF mais personnellement j'ai du mal à tout déballer d'un coup. Je me lancerai peut-être dans quelques OS bien senties une fois tout cela achevé.**

_**SIAG **_**: je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mon fil conducteur s'agissant de Maura c'est vraiment l'incertitude, presque la naïveté. Au fond d'elle (et même si elle ne veut pas s'y résoudre) elle éprouve bien plus que de l'amitié pour Jane (ça on l'aura bien compris), mais c'est tout sauf rationnel, elle ne comprends pas. Et en même temps, même si je n'ai pas encore bien abordé cet aspect, elle éprouve une peur panique à l'idée de se tromper et que cela mette en péril plus, à savoir leur amitié.Persister en mettant de la distance entre elle et Jane supposerait que cette dernière découvre le pot aux roses, avec l'hypothèse que tout ne soit plus jamais comme avant entre elles.**

**Par ce retournement de situation j'ai voulu lui donner un peu de répit (c'est très relatif), qu'elle ait le sentiment que tout rentrait dans l'ordre.**

**J'espère ne pas m'être trop embrouillée effectivement et avoir apporté des réponses convaincantes !**

**Bonne lecture.**

Depuis leur discussion animée à propos de Casey, la jeune femme avait reconsidéré la situation. Dans un sens, Maura n'avait pas tort, leurs modes de vie demeuraient et resteraient incompatibles. La seule solution serait que l'un d'eux, abandonne un peu de sa liberté, autrement il était évident que leur relation ne tiendrait pas sur du long terme.

Jane pourrait choisir de venir habiter sur une base militaire, mais cela supposerait nécessairement l'abandon de son poste de lieutenant à la Criminelle et cela, il en était hors de questions.

Casey pourrait faire des démarches afin de ne plus être mobilisé à l'étranger, l'idéal serait qu'il puisse trouver un poste au département de la Défense, pensa-t-elle, séduite par l'idée. Le problème serait réglé, ou presque, encore fallait-il que Casey accepte ce genre d'opportunité, et seule une grosse le motiverait à rester vivre avec elle.

Plus de 700 km les séparaient de Washington cependant, et c'était là qu'il avait le plus de chances d'être nommé, soupira-t-elle. En y réflechissant, Casey pourrait obtenir un logement de fonction et ils se verraient les week end.

Le compromis idéal, pensa-t-elle, affichant un air réjouit en prenant l'ascenseur. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à vivre au quotidien avec un homme, elle l'avait bien vu sur les courtes périodes où Casey était en permission, à part empiéter sur son terrain, la cohabitation n'avait pas suscité de nouvelles vocations chez la jeune femme.

- Et bien, le sommeil te réussit à ce que je vois, lança Maura à la vue de son amie, un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la salle d'autopsie. Devant son air étonné elle ajouta en levant les mains en signe de réédition:

- Ok, ok, j'arrête de me servir de toi comme d'un cobaye pour mes diagnostiques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Jane, sans relever.

- Casey est de retour ?

- Maura ! S'indigna Jane. Tu es impossible. Non, Casey n'est pas de retour et je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire ici.

- Tant pis, mais je finirai bien par le savoir, répliqua la jeune femme. L'abrasure que tu peux voir sur son épaule, est dûe à un frottement répété, je pense à une sangle mais je ne peux pas être plus précise. Vue la surface de peau abimée, je dirai que le poids qu'il portait était assez conséquent.

- Mais on a rien trouvé sur la scène de crime. Le tireur a dû s'en emparer. Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autres ?

Jane passa encore quelques minutes au sous-sol, récoltant les dernières informations que Maura avait à lui communiquer.

- Ah au fait ! la retint la légiste. Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais ta mère a prévu de faire des lasagnes ce soir et je ne me vois pas en stocker par kilos dans mon réfrigérateur...

Depuis son divorce, Angela résidait dans la maison d'amis de Maura. Bien que la vie en communauté n'était pas son fort, elle avait réussit à se faire à la présence de l'italienne, même si certain soir les Rizzoli mettait un point d'honneur à créer de l'agitation. Un des aspects positifs était qu'elle avait le loisir de croiser Jane dans sa cuisine plus souvent.

- Tu te rends compte que tu vois presque plus ma mère que moi ? Rit Jane. Je vais demander à Frankie de prévenir Tommy, ajouta la jeune femme en prenant la direction des ascenseurs.

Maura soupira d'aise. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre entre elle et Jane, ce retour à la normale lui faisait du bien et elle se surprit à s'impatienter de la soirée en prévision.

_- Tu as du nouveau pour moi Maura ?_

_ La jeune médecin légiste s'apprêtait à pratiquer un examen plus approfondi de l'estomac appartenant à la dépouille allongée présentement sur sa table d'autopsie. _

_- Hey, Maura ? S'exclama Jane tout en claquant des doigts afin de s'assurer que sa meilleure amie l'avait bien entendue._

_- Un peu de patience Jane._

_ Le lieutenant se renfrogna, arpentant en long et en large la salle d'autopsie._

_- Tu en as pour combien de temps environ ? Non parce que si tu as besoin d'une heure de plus, moi je remonte._

_-Ah. Moi qui pensais que tu descendais avant tout pour profiter de mon agréable compagnie, glissa-t-elle malicieusement._

_ Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit qu'elle avait fait mouche, Jane ne savait plus quoi répondre._

_- La patience est une vertue, tu sais, renchérit-elle._

_- Oui Maura je sais, tu es la femme la plus vertueuse que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, fit Jane visiblement de plus en plus agacée._

_-Qui ça, moi ? Je n'ai pas toujours fait preuve de decence... Avoua la jeune femme tout en se dirigeant lentement vers le lieutenant. Sa blouse blanche glissa au sol, dévoilant ses épaules parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Son visage s'arreta à quelques centimètres de celui de la belle brune qui n'osait plus faire un geste._

_- Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant Dr Isles..._

- Dr Isles ?

Maura ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle s'était manifestement endormie sur le canapé de son bureau, elle n'en avait cependant aucun souvenir.

Susie se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement gênée.

- Qui a-t-il mademoiselle Chang ?

- Les résultats que vous attendiez, fit la jeune femme en lui tendant les documents qu'elle avait apportés.

La légiste la remercia d'un bref signe de tête, se plongeant immédiatement dans la lecture des données qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Interessant se dit-elle. Après un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre, elle jugea que cela pouvait attendre le diner pour en aviser Jane.

Jane, pensa-t-elle en remémorant le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Au départ, la jeune femme avait pensé que l'absence de stimuli sexuel influait largement sur son comportement, expliquant par la même l'attirance toute récente qu'elle semblait éprouver pour sa meilleure amie.

Or cette réponse n'était désormais plus aussi satisfaisante. Comme la fois précédente, Maura sentit l'impact qu'avait eu son songe sur son organisme et se maudit intérieurement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre la véracité de ses sentiments pour Jane, elle l'aimait, évidemment, mais la crainte de se tromper planait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Elle ne comptait pas jouer leur amitié à la roulette russe, soit cela passait, soit cela cassait.

Il était peut-être temps d'en parler à quelqu'un... Mais elle ne voyait personne à part Jane, or il était inconcevable que la jeune femme confie à sa meilleure amie qu'elle éprouvait une attirance certaine pour elle. Comment s'en était-elle rendue compte ? A coup de rêves érotiques les mettant en scène et de situations dans lesquelles la jeune femme s'était surprise à la dévorer du regard.

Non, évidemment, il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Il était encore trop tôt pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

L'heure tournait, et si elle voulait avoir le temps de passer chez le caviste elle devait partir maintenant. Après un rapide tour d'horizon, la jeune femme quitta son bureau.

- Maura c'est toi ? Fit Angela depuis la cuisine

- Non Ma' c'est moi, Maura n'est pas là ?

- Elle avait quelques courses à faire avant de rentrer. Janie, vient en aide à ta pauvre mère s'il-te-plait.

- C'est toi qui te lance dans des repas gargantuesques à chaque fois, ne viens pas te plaindre Ma', la taquina sa fille.

Les frères de la jeune femme arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'empressèrent de mettre la main à la pâte.

- Alors tout de suite quand il s'agit d'aider chez Maura, tout le monde s'y met hein, lâcha Jane en bougonnant.

- Je fais aussi preuve de beaucoup plus d'autorité que toi Jane.

La légiste venait d'arriver, les bras chargés de paquets que Frankie et Tommy se précipitèrent pour lui retirer.

- Regarde-les ces lèches-bottes, marmonna Jane tandis que Maura arborait un sourire satisfait.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, le repas est prêt, s'écria Angela en acheminant les plats sur la grande table.

Maura semblait redécouvrir à chaque repas pris avec les Rizzoli ce que signifiait le terme famille nombreuse. Jane et ses frères étaient en compétition perpétuelle et les diners en leur compagnie se résumait en un brouhaha notoire, ponctué par les tentatives d'arbitrage d'Angela.

La légiste suivait tout ceci avec grand intérêt même si elle ne prenait que très peu la parole. Jane pensait souvent qu'elle s'imaginait en immersion anthropologique lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec eux, tel un naturaliste en safari. Sa meilleure amie lui avait confié qu'au début elle avait eu du mal à se sentir à l'aise en leur présence, elle qui n'avait connu que la solitude et une version embryonnaire de la famille.

Jane l'observait à la dérobée, la trouvant particulièrement belle ce soir, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Maura surprit son regard et changea de couleur.

- Qui prendra un café ? s'enquit la blonde, évitant le regard de Jane.

Toutes les mains se levèrent autour de la table et les deux jeunes femmes entreprirent de débarasser, intimant à Angela de ne pas bouger, elle en avait assez fait pour ce soir.

Alors que Maura glissait du bout des doigts les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit.

- Jane, tu peux attraper mon téléphone s'il-te-plait, il est dans ma poche.

La brune s'exécuta, enfonçant la main dans la poche de Maura sans se faire prier. L'intitulé BT s'affichait sur l'écran.

- Attends une seconde, BT ? BT comme Bomb Tech ? S'exclama Jane, la bouche grande ouverte, gardant hors de portée le téléphone de la jeune femme.

- Jane, fit simplement Maura en tendant la main. Voyant que son amie ne semblait pas vouloir se résoudre à le lui rendre, elle commença à essayer de le récupérer par la force, mais Jane était trop grande. La sonnerie s'interrompit, elle avait loupé l'appel. Elle décocha un regard noir à sa collègue avant de lui prendre le téléphone des mains.

Maura sortit de la pièce sans un mot et ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. D'un seul regard, ils se comprirent et se ruèrent au-dessus de l'évier afin de surveiller ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du pavillon.

Maura était en grande discussion avec ce qui semblait être l'auteur présumé de l'appel précédent. Un large sourire barrait son visage. Du coin de l'oeil la jeune femme surprit un mouvement suspect en provenance de la cuisine et vit juste à temps trois têtes se baisser.

- Je crois qu'on est grillés, grimaça Jane cramponnée au comptoir. Ses frères opinèrent du chef et se redressèrent d'un seul homme lorsqu'ils entendirent de nouveau la porte d'entrée.

Maura leva les yeux aux ciel à la vue de ses amis agglutinés vers la fenêtre.

- Maura, je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des enfants pareils, soupira Angela.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire aux propos de l'italienne, enregistrant au passage la grimace de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle traduisit mentalement par un "désolée".


	8. Chapter 8

**J'espère que ma FF vous tient en haleine, n'hésitez pas à formuler des critiques, elles sont toujours bonnes à prendre ! **

**Ce chapitre est relativement plus court que les précédents mais pour des raisons "logistiques", il fallait que je coupe là.**

**Adios muchachos.  
**

La maison du légiste retrouva peu à peu son calme et Jane s'écroula après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée sur ses frères, Angela avait déjà capitulé depuis longtemps et dormait certainement.

Maura lui tendit un verre de vin avant de venir s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- J'avais raison ? Enfin Maura, je ne saisis pas l'intérêt de tout ce mystère autour de monsieur Bomb Tech.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle en lui assenant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, l'air faussement outré.

- Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question...

Maura prit le temps d'ingurgiter une nouvelle gorgée de vin rouge avant de répondre.

- Oui il s'agissait bien de Brandon.

- Brandon ? s'esclaffa la jeune femme. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle BT. Pour moi cela restera Bomb Tech. Il a le physique et le nom qui va avec pour jouer dans Dallas, renchérit-elle, écroulée.

Maura s'efforçait de paraitre offusquée mais elle dû bien admettre que son amie avait raison.

- Et c'était comment ?

- C'était très bien.

- C'est tout ? Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à long discours compliqué, bourré de références scientifiques dont la traduction serait équivalente à un "il est super bien membré".

Le rire de la légiste retentit dans la salle à manger.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda Jane.

- Non, répondit simplement la jeune femme, reprenant son souffle et débarassant les reliques du diner qui trainaient encore ça et là.

Alors que son amie prenait toujours sa douche, Maura redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, son instinct lui intimait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose d'important. Elle en profita pour passer un coup supplémentaire sur son plan de travail et trier son courrier. Elle s'appretait elle aussi à monter quand lui revint en mémoire les résultats d'analyses communiqués plus tôt par Susie, elle avait failli oublier.

Elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre d'amis et trouva Jane en train de préparer son lit pour la nuit.

- Je suis désolée, cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête, s'excusa-t-elle en tendant les documents à sa coéquipière.

Jane s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et Maura prit place à côté d'elle.

Après avoir abordé les nouveaux éléments dont Jane et son équipe disposait la fatigue se fit doucement sentir, les deux jeunes femmes baillant à tour de rôle.

- Tu savais que le baillement était à la fois associé au besoin de sommeil, à l'angoisse, la faim, la sexualité ou encore l'ennui ? En fait, tous les vertébrés baillent sauf la girafe... Et si quelqu'un baille en ta présence, ton corps reproduira l'action de bailler par mimétisme.

- Alors d'après toi si je baille là maintenant c'est sûrement parce que je suis fatiguée, que tu m'ennuies ou que j'ai envie de faire l'amour par exemple ? Tu es stupide, éclata de rire la jeune femme.

Maura rougit aux mots prononcés par son amie, se félicitant d'avoir éteint la lumière. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Jane à quelques centimètres à peine, ne la laissant pas indifférente.

- Tu te souviens du médecin, travaillant pour Médecins Sans Frontières justement ou je ne sais plus quelle organisation internationale...

- Bernard Kouchner ? s'empressa de répondre Maura, sans comprendre l'intérêt que portait Jane à ces problématiques.

- Non pas lui, son nom me dirait quelque chose, tu sais celui avec qui tu...

- Ah. Tu veux parler de Ian, répondit la jeune femme, comprenant où son amie voulait en venir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de BT ?

Jane ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire avant d'enchainer.

- Tu sais, je t'en ai voulu à l'époque de ne pas t'être confiée. Toi pourtant tu cherches toujours à me tirer les vers du nez quand il s'agit de Casey ou encore de Martinez.

- C'est bien que tu avoues qu'il se passe quelque chose avec le lieutenant Martinez...

- Maura ! L'interrompit Jane. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même situation s'agissant de BT.

La jeune femme prit son temps avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec précaution.

- La situation était différente et c'est très mal tombé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai venue t'en parler, répondit la légiste, faisant allusion à la dispute récente entre les deux femmes. Quant à Ian, lorsqu'il a refait irruption dans ma vie, cela faisait de nombreuses années que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Je ne voulais pas être jugée, et Dieu sait ce que tu peux être critique vis à vis des hommes, ajouta-telle. Il faisait partie de ma vie d'avant et je préférais savourer ça seule.

- Tu vas le revoir ?

- Qui ça, Ian ?

- Maura, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement.

- Lui n'a pas l'air d'avoir de cadavres dans le placard, renchérit Jane, avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de commettre une bêtise.

Sur les hommes qu'avaient fréquenté sa meilleure amie, beaucoup avait révélé une part de noiceur qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné. Garrett, riche héritier de la famille Fairfield, avait assassiné son frère et c'était Maura qui en avait apporté la preuve.

Dennis, un beau brun à qui Maura avait sauvé la vie dans des circonstances plus que particulières - le jeune homme avait atterit sur sa table d'autopsie, les deux amies avaient fait un bond en réalisant que le cadavre présumé avait une érection. Or, celui qui avait tapé dans l'oeil de son amie avait aussi la facheuse habitude de recouvrir de plâtre ses victimes afin de leur donner un aspect proche de celles taillées dans l'Antiquité Gréco-Romaine. Et dans un registre plus léger, Ian s'était rendu coupable de trafic de médicaments, que son statut de médecin pour des ONG facilitait.

Devant le silence que gardait sa meilleure amie, Jane s'en voulu de lui avoir rappelé de si mauvais souvenirs.

- Pardon, dit-elle simplement en se retournant pour prendre Maura dans ses bras. Sa tête heurta maladroitement celle de la blonde qui lui faisait face.

- Jane, c'est gênant... Souffla Maura, consciente du peu de distance qui séparait leurs deux visages. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une énième situation équivoque, mais son inconscient ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle se surprit à imaginer les lèvres de son amie se posant sur les siennes, ses mains glissant sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, leurs corps se mêlant pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Afin de mettre un terme à ses divagations, Maura tourna le dos à la brune qui se rapprocha pourtant davantage pour l'étreindre à nouveau, plus chastement cette fois. Jane avait enfoui son nez dans son cou et son souffle lui chatouillait agréablement la nuque.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, certes à ma façon, concéda-t-elle, mais j'ai toujours cherché à te protéger. Et il n'y a pas de raisons que cela cesse. Fit-elle, comme en écho aux épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées.

Maura ne sut quoi répondre à ces mots prononcés par sa meilleure n'était pas question qu'elle flanche une nouvelle fois devant Jane. L'autre nuit, celle qui avait suivit leur dispute, elle s'était jurée de ne plus laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Son attitude envers Jane ne devait pas changer d'un iota, sans quoi son amie se douterait de quelque chose, mettant ainsi leur amitié en péril.

Maura restait persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade, que les choses allaient s'arranger et qu'elle se réveillerait un matin, consciente que les sentiments qu'elle avait cru éprouver pour sa meilleure amie n'avaient été qu'une illusion

La blonde attrappa simplement la main que la jeune femme avait passée autour de sa taille, ne se sentant pas d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus.

Jane ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Maura, plus les semaines défilaient, plus elle agissait étrangement et ce tout particulièrement depuis quelques jours. Comme si elle avait perdue tous ses repères, pensa-t-elle. Mais quel avait été l'élément déclencheur ?

Là encore, Maura aurait pu aller se coucher de son côté, mais la légiste s'était arrangée pour dormir avec elle et cela n'avait pas été pour déplaire à Jane. Ce sentiment persistait et à force de se répéter leur conversation, le lieutenant en arrivait à ne pas considérer d'autres options.

Elle m'apaise, elle me fait du bien, réalisa-t-elle, ses manies et son incapacité à agir normalement en société lui procurait une véritable bouffée d'air frais.

Elle dégagea son bras à regret, elle ne parviendrait jamais à s'endormir si elle restait dans cette position. Comme pour pallier à cela, Jane roula sur ventre, un bras en travers de la poitrine de son amie.


	9. Chapter 9

**J'ai pris un peu de retard, avec la sortie de la nouvelle saison d'Orange Is The New Black, le binge-watching n'aide pas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, auquel cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui ne va pas.**

_**SIAG **_**: initiallement le personnage de BT ne devait pas prendre autant d'importance mais ta review m'a donnée envie de creuser davantage, j'ai pu ainsi (je l'espère) mettre en lumière la jalousie que pouvait éprouver Jane.**

_**Rizzles67 **_**: merci beaucoup, je m'efforce de faire la chasse aux fautes, c'est quelque chose qui m'insupporte, je me maudis quand je m'apperçois que bon nombre sont passées entre les mailles du filet de mes relectures. Quand ma FF sera complète, je réactualiserai mes chapitres afin de les rendre plus épurés (le temps que je me fasse aux caractères non pris en compte...) et chasserai les dernières fautes.**

_**Noicz **_**:Merci pour ta review et je ferai en sorte de corriger ma concordance des temps quand je refonderai l'ensemble !**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

La légiste coupa le contact, passa devant les journalistes qui s'agglutinaient, retenus tant bien que mal par les agents en uniformes qui sécurisaient la zone.

Elle montra son badge et se fit libérer l'accès à la scène de crime. Elle n'avait eu que très peu d'informations quand on l'avait appelée une demi heure plus tôt mais dès lors qu'elle aperçut que les pompiers et la brigade de déminage était présents, elle comprit que l'affaire qui l'attendait sortait de l'ordinaire.

Un groupe d'agents des divers services qui avaient fait le déplacement, se tenait devant un immeuble en apparence désaffecté. Des traces de déflagration mangeaient les murs et des fissures semblaient être apparues consécutivement à ce qui ressemblait à une explosion. Cependant, rien ne lui permettait d'être affirmative, elle détestait faire des suppositions, d'autant plus lorsque cela sortait de son domaine de compétences.

- Dr Isles ! L'alpagua Korsak, se détachant du petit groupe.

- Bonjour Capitaine, Jane n'est pas là ?

- Elle est à l'intérieur avec les pompiers.

La jeune femme acquiesca d'un hochement de tête avant de demander où était le corps. Korsak fit signe à un des pompiers posté à l'écart et lui suggera d'accompagner la légiste à l'intérieur de l'édifice, se justifiant par l'importance des dégats.

Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs calcinés, des appliques et des néons pendaient de tous les côtés, le sol était jonché de gravas recouverts d'une importante couche de poussière. Maura émit un gémissement en pensant à ses chaussures, s'attirant un sourire compatissant de l'homme qui ouvrait la voie avec précaution.

Une faible lueur perçait au fond du couloir et ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre ceux qui se trouvaient déjà sur place. Des lampes hallogènes prévues à cet effet étaient disposées aux quatres coins de la pièce, baignant cette dernière d'une lueur étrange.

Jane était en grande discussion avec deux hommes dont le lieutenant Frost, la seconde silhouette lui était familière mais la poussière qui volait tout autour d'elle l'obligeait à plisser les yeux. En s'approchant, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de BT. Elle se demanda comment réagir l'espace d'un instant, avant d'opter pour la simplicité.

- Jane, BT, fit-elle les gratifiant d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête chacun.

- Dr Isles, répondit le technicien spécialiste en engins explosifs, lui rendant son sourire. Ils restèrent plantés l'un en face de l'autre sans trop savoir quoi dire de plus, visiblement gênés de se revoir dans pareilles circonstances. Jane mima une subite envie de vomir à l'intention de son coéquipier. Frost pouffa et Maura leur lança un regard noir.

- Où est le corps ? S'enquit-elle afin de mettre un terme à cette situation embarassante, je ne me suis pas mise en tête de flinguer une de mes paires de chaussures pour rien ce matin.

- Le Dr Isles s'est levée du mauvais pied, souffla Frost à sa coéquipière.

Par ici, ajouta Jane en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à enjamber les tas de gravats les séparant de la dépouille.

Maura sortit une paire de gants et entreprit d'examiner le cadavre brûlé au quatrième degrés. BT s'accroupit juste en face d'elle, énumérant les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu avant son arrivée.

- Tu vois un inconvénient à ce que l'on procède comme la dernière fois, ton labo est très bien équipé. C'est uniquement à des visées professionnelles, chuchota-t-il, taquin.

- Bien sûr, j'ai une nouvelle technique de prélèvements qui devrait t'intéresser, renchérit Maura prenant la tangente.

- Dr Isles, arrêtez de draguer au-dessus des maccabés, fit Jane sarcastique.

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faîtes au-dessus de ma table d'autopsie lieutenant Rizzoli ? la nargua le légiste.

La brune ne sut quoi rétorquer, surprise de l'audace dont faisait preuve sa collègue, BT passa de la brune à la blonde sans saisir véritablement ce qu'il se passait.

- D'après la largeur du bassin, je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une femme, elle avait entre 25 et 30 ans mais pour vous donner un âge précis il vous faudra attendre l'examen complet. Je passerai en revue les dossiers dentaires, cela ira plus vite qu'une reconstitution faciale. Mais je peux faire les deux si ça t'arrange ?

- Fais de ton mieux et tiens nous au courant des dernières avancées au plus vite. Merci Maura, conclut Jane en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Une fois les dernières preuves collectées et la dépouille enlevée, le petit groupe sortit des décombres. Maura ouvrait la marche avait BT, tandis que Jane trainait des pieds, sans pour autant perdre une miette de la leur conversation. Cependant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils se disaient.

Jane sentait son estomac se nouer. En vérité, la jeune femme avait secrètement espéré que BT ne représenterait qu'un exutoire pour Maura. Au début, elle y avait vu un moyen de l'atteindre, de la faire réagir, quitte à lui faire du mal. Elle avait manifestement eu tort et maintenant elle allait devoir faire avec tout au long de l'enquête. Et peut-être même après...

Je suis horrible pensa-t-elle, je n'ai pas le droit de lui dicter sa conduite, je n'ai aucune légitimité. Même si Maura n'avait pas été tendre à propos de Casey, ses reflexions étaient fondées, Jane ne pouvait qu'acquiescer même si sa fierté lui insufflait de ne pas l'admettre. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que vous finiriez vos jours ensembles chacune dans votre petit fauteuil roulant, au milieu des autres grabataires ?

Jane s'en voulu terriblement, elle venait de réaliser à quel point elle avait fait preuve d'égoïsme ces derniers temps, elle savait pourtant que Maura n'allait pas bien, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait pris les choses en main pour bousculer sa meilleure amie et savoir ce qu'il en était... La jeune femme se fit mentalement la promesse de faire un effort.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise avec tes collègues tout à l'heure... commença BT.

- J'ai connu des situations bien plus inconfortables, crois-moi.

- Je me disais que peut-être, si tu étais libre ce soir...

- Non.

Le jeune homme se sentit quelque peu désarçonné par la réponse directe, presque abrupte de la légiste, mais le moment semblait plutôt mal choisi pour demander plus d'explications. Maura n'avait pas quitté une seule fois la route du regard et un silence gênant s'installa.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître aussi sèche... Ma soeur arrive cet après-midi.

En réalité, Caitlin n'arrivait que le lendemain, mais la perspective de passer une soirée avec BT ne la tentait plus autant que quelques jours auparavant. Elle repensa à l'attitude qu'avait eu Jane ce matin. Il lui avait semblé y déceler de la jalousie, comme si elle s'était sentie en compétition avec le technicien. Elle se surprit à approuver mentalement

Arrivés au labo, la légiste dégagea un espace pour Brandon, qui avait fait acheminer plusieurs sacs contenant des matériaux divers, BT espérait parvenir à reconstituer comment était la bombe ainsi que son système de mise à feu.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils travaillaient, Maura attendait que le moulage des dents de la victime lui donne une identité quand des bras entourèrent doucement sa taille. La légiste sursauta, manquant de perdre un des pinces dont elle se servait au cours de ses autopsies dans les entrailles de la victime. BT déposa un baiser à la base de sa nuque, mordilla délicatement le lobe de son oreille, enserrant la jeune femme avec envie. Maura sursauta une seconde fois en entendant la démarche caractéristique de Jane se diriger vers eux, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de BT lui intimant de sortir.

- Du... nouveau ? S'enquit Jane en passant les portes, étonnée de voir BT sortir précipitamment par l'autre entrée.

- J'ai lancé une recherche de dossiers dentaires, cela prendra une heure de plus au maximum. Ce que je peux te dire cependant, c'est que ce n'est pas l'explosion qui l'a tuée, mais un coup porté à la nuque par un objet contondant. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de déterminer lequel, ajouta-t-elle.

- Auriez-vous été distraite, Dr Isles ? Souffla Jane en se plaçant juste à côté de la jeune femme.

- C'est vous qui me déconcentrez, lieutenant. Répondit elle, se reprochant presque immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Les joues en feu, elle ferma les yeux comme pour s'empêcher d'entrevoir la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme.

La présence de Jane lui faisait plus d'effet que celle de BT quelques instants plus tôt. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait commis une erreur en se réfugiant au lit avec Brandon. Certes comparativement à ses précédents amants, il obtenait une bonne moyenne mais rien de plus n'avait retenu son attention. Non pensa-t-elle, parce que la personne qu'elle désirait réellement et non uniquement pour satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles, se trouvait en ce moment-même à quelques centimètres.

Jusqu'à présent la jeune femme s'était retranchée derrière un tas d'explications or à cet instant précis, elle ne voyait plus qu'une seule raison à tout cela.

- Maura ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

La légiste réalisa qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et que Jane la regardait inquiète.

- Tout va bien lieutenant. Je reposais simplement mon nerf optique.

- Ton nerf optique hein... souffla Jane. Je te vois plus tard, ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

Il fallait que j'en parle à Caitlin, après tout, je ne vois personne d'autre à qui me confier. Les jeunes de son âge avaient de moins en moins honte d'avouer qu'ils avaient déjà entretenus des rapports avec une personne du même sexe qu'eux, avait-elle lu dernièrement.

Mais après tout, ce n'était peut être pas son cas, Caitlin allait croire que... Cela veut-il dire que je suis... dit-elle tout haut en tapant plusieurs mot-clefs sur son moteur de recherche.

- Que vous êtes Dr Isles ?

Maura fit un bond, réalisant que Susie était entrée silencieusement. Heureusement que je n'en ai pas dit plus, soupira-t-elle, rouge de honte. Je devrais décidément arrêter de fantasmer une fois au travail.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Rizzles67 **_**: Voici la suite, merci d'être aussi assidue !**

_**L.I.E **_**: En vous remerciant pour votre review et oui en effet, je m'efforce de la faire surgir régulièrement. Ses interventions sont vues par les fans de R&I qui ship Jane et Maura comme une tentative de "cockblock" à transposer au féminin bien sûr, ce pourquoi j'ai eu envie de l'inclure. **

**Je confirme, cela risque d'être encore un petit peu long, surtout si les péripéties qui germent dans mon esprit petit à petit sont toujours aussi prolifiques. **

**Bon chapitre 10 à tous.**

Caitlin avait dix huit ans. Elle était la demi soeur de Maura et cette dernière n'en avait appris l'existence seulement deux ans auparavant. Au cours d'une enquête, la jeune femme avait découvert l'identité de son père biologique, qui s'est avéré être ni plus ni moins que le parrain de la pègre locale : Paddy Doyle Junior.

A sa naissance, et ce pour la protéger, son père avait fait croire à Hope que leur fille était finalement décédée quelques minutes après l'accouchement et l'avait confiée à Constance Isles.

Maura avait fait des recherches et était finalement rentrée en contact avec Hope. La situation évolua de mal en pis quand Maura annonça à sa mère que si elles se ressemblaient sous bien des aspects, la génétique y était avant tout pour beaucoup. La légiste fit même don d'un de ses reins à Caitlin qui souffrait à l'époque d'une insuffisance.

Jane avait été un soutien de tous les instants dans la quète de ses origines. Elle avait soutenu Maura quand cette dernière s'est retrouvée confrontée à la véritable identité de son père, face au déni derrière lequel s'est réfugiée Hope en apprenant la vérité et à bien d'autres occasion encore. Sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais eu peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait et plusieurs fois elle avait fait la démarche de bousculer Constance ou encore Hope plus récemment.

La légiste l'admirait pour ça, dès lors que l'affect rentrait en ligne de compte, Maura se trouvait dépourvue de toute la force dont elle pouvait faire preuve le reste du temps.

Au fil du temps, Caitlin avait su faire de la place pour Maura dans sa vie. Leur différence d'âge et le fait qu'elles ne se soient pas vues grandir, faisait davantage d'elles des amies que de véritables soeurs, ce qui arrangeait Maura, incapable de remplir son rôle d'ainée. La fois où Caitlin avait passé quelques jours chez elle l'en avait convaincu.

Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme avait proposé à Caitlin de venir passer quelques jours chez elle, si l'envie lui en prenait. Elle avait pris l'habitude de débarquer en période d'examen, Maura s'arrachant les cheveux du désordre que pouvait bien produire la jeune fille et ce, en un temps records. A l'inverse, la maison lui paraissait bien vide une fois sa demi soeur partie.

Jane avait décidémment bien contribué aux changements qui se sont produits dans ma vie ces derniers temps, pensa-t-elle. Même si Angela se faisait discrète, sa présence faisait du bien à Maura, les diners en famille des Rizzoli se tenaient chez elle, animant les murs de sa grande maison. En la soutenant, la détective lui avait aussi permit de se reconstituer une famille, atypique certes, mais une famille quand même.

Je suis chanceuse se dit-elle, j'ai trois familles avec lesquelles je peux jongler quand cela m'arrange, je ne suis plus seule dorénavant et c'est à Jane que je dois tout ça... Sans compter le nombre de fois où elle m'a sauvé la vie, parfois au péril de la sienne.

Si Jane est déjà debout on aura peut-être le temps pour un footing pensa-t-elle en cherchant des yeux son téléphone. Elle réveilla manifestement la jeune femme mais elle lui marmonna quelque chose qui ressembla davantage à un oui qu'à un non.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir courir aux aurores, ronchonna la détective.

- Parce que cela stimule mes fonctions cérébrales pour la journée. Tu savais que le sport engendrait des troubles du sommeil passé une certaine heure ? La stimulation qu'engendre une activité sportive se répercute sur tes cycles de sommeil...

- Ok, ok Maura, j'ai compris mais je ne suis pas assez réveillée pour t'écouter.

Maura se renfrogna et alongea ses foulées, suivie de près par son amie.

- Comment ça se passe avec BT ?

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas assez réveillée ?

- Sois tu es particulièrement susceptible ce matin, mais je pense que tu ne m'aurais pas proposé un jogging si c'était effectivement le cas, sois tu ne veux pas en parler. Je pencherai pour la seconde option.

- Ce que vous êtes perspicace ce matin lieutenant Rizzoli.

- On va jouer longtemps aux devinettes ?

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la dernière fois. Satisfaite ?

Oui, se surprit à penser Jane, avant de se rappeler de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite la veille.

- Pourquoi ne pas continuer ? La dernière fois qu'on a bossé avec lui, tu étais littérallement aimantée comme une mouche devant de la confiture.

- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une mouche ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Maura et Jane aurait tout donné en cette instant pour pouvoir s'introduire dans les pensées de sa meilleure amie.

- Les choses ont changés et puis j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

- Je ne comprends pas, il est beau, intelligent, on aurait dit une pauvre adolescente aux prises avec ses hormones la dernière fois dès que tu te trouvais en sa présence, cela en était exaspérant. Il n'est même pas dégouté par ton métier - alors qu'il t'a quand même vu portant les doigts de la victime pour obtenir ses empreintes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Sur le papier ses connaissances sont approfondies, sa symétrie faciale est proche de la perfection et il est très inventif au lit...

- Mais ?

- Mais cet homme n'est pas fait pour moi Jane, c'est tout.

Le ton sur lequel Maura avait parlé signifiait que la conversation était close. La jeune femme avait toujours eu du mal à accorder sa confiance, il leur avait fallu des mois avant de se fréquenter en dehors du travail et pour qu'elle s'ouvre sur sa vie privée, se rememora Jane, alors avec les hommes...

Dès lors qu'il s'agissait de satisfaire un besoin purement physique, les choses semblaient aller d'elles même, d'autant plus que Maura était une très belle femme. Sa silhouette était mince, avec des formes là où il le fallait, son sourire égayait votre journée et ses cheveux... se perdit Jane en pensées. Si ma meilleure amie me fait un effet pareil, qu'elle image peuvent bien en avoir les hommes, se dit-elle.

En revanche, dès que la notion de sentiment entrait en ligne de compte, Maura perdait toute l'assurance dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle était à la fois naïve, trop terre à terre et... bizarre.

- Caitlin arrive ce soir, ça serait sympa que tu te joignes à nous, fit innocemment Maura afin de relancer la conversation.

- Hope sera là ?

- Non, elle a beaucoup de travail avec les cliniques qui ferment. Elle cherche à tout prix à recaser son personnel, ce qui représente un véritable casse-tête.

- Ma' a prévu de faire quelque chose de spécial ?

- Je crois qu'elle va chez Cavanaugh, elle a insisté pour me laisser un peu d'espace pendant le séjout de Caitlin, c'est très gentil de sa part.

- Super, on va manger du chou frisé et du quinoa. Tout compte fait, j'ai une soirée pizzas de prévue dans mon appartement. Si Caitlin veut éviter ta nourriture cartonnée, elle est la bienvenue.

- Si mon mode de vie te déplait tant, tu n'as qu'à passer moins de temps avec moi, s'offusqua Maura. Et comme ça je pourrais enlever toutes ces bières de mon réfrigérateur.

- C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est toi même qui les a achetées !

- Pour qui à ton avis ?

- Je plaisantais Maura...

- Et bien moi pas.

Jane s'arrêta et attendit que Maura fasse de même.

- Viens là... Approche ! fit Jane d'un signe de la main mais la légiste resta plantée à quelques mètres d'elle, bien décidée à ne pas bouger.

La jeune femme lacha un soupire, plus pour ne pas perdre le face qu'autre chose et parcourut la distance qui les séparait. Jane prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Maura se dégagea peu à peu de l'étreinte prodiguée par Jane, la gratifiant d'un sourire timide. Un signe de la main et elle reprit sa foulée en direction de chez elle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse pour mon retard dans la publication du présent chapitre. J'ai préféré prendre mon temps plutôt que de négliger la qualité de ma fiction. **

**En espérant y être parvenue, bonne lecture.**

Oh non, pensa-t-elle en franchissant le seuil de l'ascenseur une fois au sous-sol, je l'avais complètement oublié, marmonna-t-elle en faisant référence à BT.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vue et s'affairait autour d'un boitier bardé de fils électriques de couleur. Il s'agissait surement de ce à quoi ressemblait la bombe avant d'exploser.

Elle aperçut Susie qui sortait du laboratoire et la héla. Elle avait une idée.

- Analyste Chang, pourriez-vous... me rejoindre dans mon bureau d'ici cinq à dix minutes je vous prie ?

Susie opina du chef sans comprendre et s'éloigna.

- Bonjour BT, fit simplement Maura en traversant la salle d'autopsie pour rejoindre son bureau et y enfiler sa blouse. Elle ne fut pas surprise, quand en levant les yeux elle remarqua le technicien, dont l'épaule reposait sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Ta soeur a fait bon voyage ?

- Bon voy... Oui ! Se ravisa-t-elle à temps.

- Maura, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Fit elle, sentant néanmoins les plaques éclorent sur la peau de son cou.

- Alors pourquoi te comportes-tu de la sorte ? Du jour au lendemain j'ai de tes nouvelles, nous passons la nuit ensemble et d'un coup...

Quelqu'un toqua discrètement à la porte mais assez fort pour couper BT dans sa phrase, l'analyste Chang fit son apparition dans le bureau de sa supérieure, surprise de la déranger.

- Vous m'aviez demandée de...

- Ah Susie ! La coupa Maura, c'est bien que vous arriviez maintenant, il nous faut regarder de plus près les rapports qui nous sont parvenus hier, j'ai eu beau les relire plusieurs fois, quelque chose cloche mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agit exactement. Son cou était en feu mais la ruse fonctionna, BT pretexta presque aussitôt un test à réaliser et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

- Pas de commentaire, fit Maura à l'attention de l'analyste, l'air menaçant.

- Mais vous avez... commença Susie, désignant son propre cou.

- Je sais.

- J'y crois pas... Tu as obligé Chang à te suivre partout toute la matinée pour éviter BT ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes montées à deux tout à l'heure, s'esclaffa Jane, hilare.

- Jane ! Parle moins fort s'il-te-plait.

- Tu as besoin d'un garde du corps cette après-midi ou Susie accepte d'être payée à te suivre à la trace ?

Jane en avait mal au ventre à force de rire, Maura lançait de vifs coups d'oeil autour d'elles, craignant que quelqu'un n'intercepte leur conversation. Le lieutenant ne parvenait pas pour autant à se calmer, elle s'imagina la scène et rit de plus belle. La légiste prit son air vexé.

- Cela n'a rien de drôle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu pourrais rompre tout simplement, ajouta-t-elle, reprenant son souffle.

- Mais on n'est même pas ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle trop fort, plusieurs paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent et Angela sortit de derrière son comptoir.

- Tu feras attention, ma mère nous fonce dessus, pouffa de nouveau Jane.

- Comment vont mes deux filles préférées, fit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur, un large sourire barrant son visage.

- Théoriquement Angela je ne suis pas...

- Tu sais Maura, je me sens toujours mal à l'aise d'occuper ainsi ton espace vital en logeant dans ta maison d'amis. Je voulais que tu saches que lorsque tu as besoin de davantage d'intimité, je peux aller chez Sean, la coupa Angela, appuyant son propos d'un clin d'oeil.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de la détective, se retenant à la fois d'éclater de rirer à la vue de la tête que fit Maura et esquissant une grimace de dégout en pensant à sa mère et son chef au lit.

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais Angela. Vous êtes ici chez vous, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de l'italienne.

- Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si BT tombe sur ma mère en pyjama au saut du lit, ajouta Jane moqueuse.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit immédiatement Angela, comme si elle n'attendait que ça.

- Maura lui fait des misères mais il s'en remettra, intervint Jane, anticipant le coup que la légiste tenta de lui porter sous la table.

- J'aime bien ce garçon, toujours souriant et bien élevé.

- Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais entendu dire ça à propos de Casey ? s'indigna Jane

Angela lui adressa un regard lourd de sous entendus et s'en retourna derrière son comptoir.

- Dis lui la vérité, dit simplement Jane en caressant du bout des doigts les plaques rouges qui subsistaient encore sur le cou de la jeune femme. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Maura resta quelques instants assise à la cafétéria, sentant encore la présence de Jane planer sur son cou. Il fallait qu'elle soit déterminée, qu'elle commence enfin à assumer ses actes et par dessus tout, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jane.

Caitlin arriva sur le coup des dix huit heure, flanquée d'un sac de voyage énorme. Maura la serra dans ses bras et la contempla des pieds à la tête.

- Tu as maigri non ?

- Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir vécu mon adolescence à tes côtés. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir Maura, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

La légiste s'offrit de l'aider à s'installer mais sa demi soeur refusa poliment, montant lentement les marches, ralentie par son imposant bagage. De la musique ne tarda pas à retentir à l'étage et Maura su que Caitlin était définitivement installée.

Sa présence allait lui faire du bien, elle desespérait de se vider la tête des événements récents.

Jane avait rongé son frein toute l'après-midi, elle mourrait d'envie de descendre à la morgue pour voir comment s'en sortait Maura. Aucun nouvel élément concernant l'enquête en cours, aucun appel ni sms ne justifiaient qu'elle s'y rende. Elle failli même composer le numéro du poste de Susie afin d'obtenir discrètement des informations, mais elle se ravisa,se refusant de devoir quoi que ce soit à l'analyste.

Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié, trouvant son attitude supérieure et ses interruptions trop nombreuses à son goût. Que Maura préfère s'en remettre à elle pour résoudre ses problèmes avec BT accentuait la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers elle.

- Tu as un rencard de prévu Jane ? S'enquit Frost, qui n'avait rien manqué des coups d'oeil répétés que Jane portait à sa montre.

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle, gênée d'être ainsi prise en flagrant délit.

- Comment ça va avec Casey ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, répondant qu'il n'y avait rien à raconter à ce sujet, fixant de nouveau l'écran de son ordinateur. Cela ferait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Elle en avait assez que tout le monde lui pose cette question constamment et tout particulièrement ces derniers jours.

Il lui manquait de moins en moins, le vide qu'il laissait d'ordinaire derrière lui, Jane s'efforçait de le remplir en se tuant à la tâche ou en sortant avec Maura. Elle était son exutoire, son seul moyen de se vider la tête. Elle venait alors se réfugier chez la légiste qui lui offrait une des bières qu'elle achetait spécialement et elles parlaient dans son canapé jusqu'à une heure tardive.

Cétait grâce à Maura qu'elle maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau. En y repensant, qu'est-ce que sa relation avec Casey avait de spéciale ? Que pouvait-elle dire sur lui que seul quelqu'un qui partage sa vie pourrait dire ? Rien, soupira-t-elle, leur relation ne menait à RIEN. Ils appartenaient davantage à la catégorie des friends with benefits qu'autre chose.

Ce constat s'insinuait progressivement dans son esprit depuis quelques jours, cependant, parvenir enfin à mettre des mots dessus eu l'effet d'une bombe pour la jeune femme. Ces trois années venaient de s'écrouler comme un chateau de cartes balayé par un simple souffle de vent.

Comment ai-je fait pour me raccrocher à quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant pendant tout ce temps ? Maura, sa mère et tout ceux qui pensaient surement comme elles avaient raison, elle allait droit dans le mur, s'autoflagellant depuis bien trop longtemps.

On se calme Jane, se ravisa-t-elle, tu es dans une période de doutes, cela ne sert à rien de se précipiter. Elle jeta de nouveau un regard à sa montre, elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité au poste si elle n'était pas capable se focaliser sur autre chose que Casey... ou Maura.

Comme en corrélation avec son détachement pour le militaire, Jane pensait de plus en plus à Maura, elle au moins elle tenait son rôle à perfection, même plus que ce que ferait une meilleure amie. J'ai davantage besoin d'elle que de lui, elle me rend heureuse au moins...

Pretextant une dysménhorrée aigue - commme le lui avait appris la légiste - elle attrapa sa veste et pris le chemin de son appartement sans que quiconque ni trouva quelque chose à redire.

On sonna à la porte d'entrée alors que Maura enchainait ses asanas depuis une petite demi heure maintenant. Etonnée que sa meilleure amie soit là si tôt, la jeune femme se leva néanmoins pour aller ouvrir. Sur le seuil de sa porte se tenait Jane, elle fixait le paillasson qu'elle piétinait allègrement, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

Elle leva la tête et reprit presque immédiatement contenance, affichant un grand sourire, mais Maura n'était pas dupe. Jane serra Caitlin dans ses bras, prenant de ses nouvelles en retirant sa veste en cuir. La légiste ne put s'empêcher de noter ô combien Jane était belle ce soir là, avec son pantalon noir qui moulait ses longues jambes, son débardeur en dentelle de la même couleur et sa veste qui réhaussait le tout. Elle lacha un sifflement admiratif qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter les deux jeunes femmes, qui la dévisagèrent, étonnées.

Une fois changée, Maura se servit un verre de vin, Jane et sa soeur avaient quant à elles, déjà donné l'assaut au pack de bières. Même si elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que Jane portait à ce breuvage, elle s'était résolue à admettre qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, même plutôt bon.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau, Maura s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Une fois la porte fermée, elle réapparu avec trois cartons de pizzas dans les bras. Jane s'empressa de l'aider à tout déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Alors comme ça on mange du chou frisé et du quinoa ? Fit Maura, malicieuse.

- On n'a pas encore vu quelles pizzas tu as commandé, répondit Jane en riant.

- Il y a quatre fromages, royale et hawaienne. Quelque chose à redire détective ?

- Non rien , vous êtes parfaite Dr Isles.

Maura eu l'impression que le visage de sa coéquipière retrouvait un peu de sa gaité, avant de voir son sourire s'estomper aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

Les trois jeunes femmes se trouvaient en grande discussion dans le salon. Maura avait prit place dans l'un de ses fauteuils tandis que Jane et sa demi soeur s'étaient vautrées dans le canapé avec leurs bières. Les rirent fusaient et l'alcool semblait y être pour beaucoup.

- Tu as éconduit BT ? Demanda Jane.

- Qui est BT, s'enquit Caitlin, les yeux plein de curiosité.

La brune lui résuma la situation avant de planter son regard dans celui de Maura. Devant le silence que gardait son amie, elle compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cran de lui en parler.

- Maura ! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je m'en charge à ta place !

La jeune femme baissa la tête, penaude, se justifiant qu'elle n'avait su trouver le bon moment aujourd'hui pour le lui en parler.

- Et toi Jane ? Renchérit Caitlin, toujours avec ton militaire ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Jane qui descendit le restant de sa bière d'une traite, sous l'oeil inquiet de Maura. Sa meilleure amie agissait de façon étrange depuis qu'elle était arrivée, buvant beaucoup trop. Casey a peut-être été blessé et elle ne veut pas gacher la soirée, pensa-t-elle. Non elle serait davantage dévastée, mais de quoi s'agissait-il, depuis le temps je devrais pouvoir réussir à deviner, se reprocha Maura en pensées.

- Oui, mais c'est voué à l'échec, fit simplement Jane.

Caitlin, gênée, ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir posé une telle question, cependant Maura semblait découvrir la réponse de sa meilleure amie en même temps qu'elle, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment commis de boulette.

Maura commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, son front s'était creusé et elle attendait ou plutôt espérait que Jane en dise plus. Il n'en fut cependant rien, Jane s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

- Je suis désolée, commença précipitamment Caitlin, je ne savais pas que le sujet était sensible.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, la rassura sa grande soeur. Au contraire, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque Jane est arrivée tout à l'heure, je sais maintenant que c'est à propos de Casey, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la direction des toilettes elle aussi.

Maura s'adossa au mur du couloir vers les toilettes, croisa les bras et commença à attendre. Jane en met du temps pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme s'aventura vers la porte, toquant avec douceur.

- Jane c'est moi, souffla-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Personne ne répondit mais la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Jane, les yeux gonflés. La légiste ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une forme de tristesse elle aussi, comme si elle voulait décharger la jeune femme du poids qu'elle semblait porter en cet instant. Alors qu'elle s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, Jane tituba et perdit l'équilibre, entrainant Maura dans sa chute.

Leurs jambes étaient entremelées sur le parquet, les cheveux de la légiste se répandaient en une cascade dorée sur le sol. Leurs visages étaient proches, trop proches pensa Maura, se ravisant aussitôt, mourrant pourtant d'envie d'embrasser la jolie brune qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

Elle caressa la joue de Jane, esquissant un sourire timide qu'elle voulu rassurant, l'instant d'après, Jane posait délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle avait tant de fois rêvé de ce moment, elle n'aurait cependant jamais imaginé que la scène se déroulerait de la sorte. Cependant avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui rendre son baiser, elles entendirent un bruit et Jane se releva précipitamment, le regard fuyant.

Le bruit qu'avait produit leur chute avait dû alerter Caitlin. Maura tourna la tête dans la direction opposée, espérant que sa soeur n'ait rien vu de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle se releva péniblement, epoussetant sa jupe, sans oser non plus capter le regard de son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes réapparurent l'une après l'autre dans la salle à manger, Maura s'empressa d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de vin tandis que Caitlin s'évertuait à nettoyer la cuisine.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien fit Jane, le regard toujours aussi fuyant. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

Maura tenta de plonger son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci déposa un baiser furtif sur la tête de Caitlin avant d'attraper sa veste et de claquer la porte derrière elle. La légiste resta interdite, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus réactive.

Sa demi soeur lui lança un regard navré en réduisant les cartons de pizzas désormais vides.


End file.
